Killler In The City
by HollywoodEncyclopedia
Summary: The team is called to New York City to find an unsub leaving dead bodies around the city and may have another victim. Can the team get there in time? Hints of Morgan/Garcia but mostly a case fic. Chapter 9 has landed!
1. Off To New York

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Criminal Minds so I apologize if get things incorrect. I welcome any reviews (good or bad) and I hope you enjoy. And no, I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters...but if I did we'd have a Morgan/Garcia relationship by now. :)**

**Chapter 1: Off To New York**

Everyone was relaxed. Even their boss, Aaron Hotchner, seemed more content than he had been in a while. The whole team was having a great time at the bar, wishing in the back of their minds that JJ's phone stayed silent. Tonight was not going to be one of those nights. The sound of her phone drained every ounce of fun from the room, and the team left in one sullen group.

"This is what they've sent over so far: Three victims…two males and one female…all three bodies were found in public places in New York City…" JJ started flipping through the crime scene photos on the screen. "The first, Benjamin Austin, was found 72 hours after his family reported him missing."

"Where was he found?" Prentiss broke in.

"Central Park around four months ago. The autopsy report so far shows he was battered and bruised, a few broken ribs, and small injection bruises on the left forearm."

"He's injecting his victims? With what?" Reid was next to ask.

"They're still waiting on the results. The injuries are the only thing consistent between the victims. Riley Lawson, our female victim, was found in Times Square and within 72 hours of her roommate reporting her missing. Devon Masters, just a month ago, was found outside a theatre on Broadway."

"Let me guess…the same 72 hours?" Morgan already knew the answer.

"You got it…his girlfriend reported him missing 72 hours before he was found," JJ replied.

"Alright, the plane is leaving in a two hours but I wanna get started as soon as possible. Garcia, start victimology with Morgan. We're gonna need you in New York on this one," Hotch began to take charge.

"You got it, Boss Man. I'll get some searches started right away," Garcia immediately headed for her office to fire up her babies.

"Morgan, we need to find any possible connections between these victims," Hotch tried to stress his point.

"We'll try to have something by the time we get to the plane," Morgan answered and quickly followed Garcia's footsteps.

"Reid and Prentiss we need any type of working profile you can come up with. Go over the files we have on our victim's and see if you can come with anything. It'll at least be a starting point," Reid and Prentiss both nodded in agreement with Hotch and got to work immediately.

"JJ you and Rossi can get started on any unsolved murders in New York City with similar MOs. We need to know what we're dealing with," Hotch gave his final instruction, "I'll be back to give you guys a hand."

Before JJ could even start going through the case files from the NYPD, her phone was ringing again. The display showed the number of the NYPD detective who'd contacted her earlier. "Jareau…You're sending it now?...I will call when we land. Our plane is leaving in two hours...Thanks." JJ shot a glance at Rossi to round everyone else back into the conference room. "We've got another victim. Where's Morgan?"

"Frantically trying to find his phone in his mess of desk," Garcia couldn't resist teasing him, even if he wasn't in the room. "He said to go ahead and start without him."

"Right," JJ looked at Hotch for approval and he nodded for her to proceed, "well, I should another potential victim. She was reported missing this morning by an older couple the she was shoveling a driveway for and her roommate hasn't heard from her since yesterday."

"What time this morning?" Prentiss asked.

"7:30…it was part of a volunteer program at the college she attends," JJ replied.

"Where does she attend?"

"NYU, she's a grad student going for her Masters in Psychology."

"How do they know so much about the victim? They haven't had much time to investigate, have they?" Reid pondered aloud.

"The detective I spoke with knows the victim personally so he knows quite a bit about her personal life. It's the stuff they don't know that we need to find out."

"The files are here," Garcia confirmed with JJ.

"Throw 'em up," JJ requested, "This is what NYPD has the case so far. They found her backpack at the Berkeleys' house. Since the roommate hasn't heard from since yesterday, we can assume she never went home after class Friday. They found her NYU ID in the backpack. Victim's name is Danielle Morgan, lives in a college apartment complex, age 24.

"Consistent with the ages of the other victims, early to late 20s," Morgan chimed in, returning to the conference room.

"Exactly, but they're not all at the same school," Reid contributed.

"Nor are any of them from the city. None of the victims are even from the state of New York," Garcia threw in. She shot ID photos of each victim as she listed their names, "Benjamin Austin hails from the state of Florida, Riley Lawson is from Vermont, Devon Masters comes from Maryland, and our newest victim is from Chicago."

"Wait a minute," Morgan was staring in shock at the last photo Garcia had put on the screen, "that's the fourth victim? No, that can't be right," he was pointing at the screen.

"Morgan, what's wrong?" Garcia saw the look on Morgan's face and it scared. She had never seen that expression before and could without ever seeing it again. It was an expression full of pain and confusion, and nothing fazed Morgan. If a case bothered him, he usually just got angry and more determined to catch the unsub. "Morgan?"

"No, no, no," was all Morgan said before running out of the conference room. He was already looking for a number in his phone. No one could figure out what was going on. Reid was first to piece everything together.

"Oh no," was all Reid said as he left the room to find his friend. "Morgan?" Reid found him in the bullpen, frantically on his phone.

"C'mon, pick up," Reid could hear the frustration in Morgan's voice. "This can't be happening, Reid. She can't be a…" he couldn't, rather wouldn't, use the word.

"Who is she, Morgan?" Reid asked, neither of them noticing the rest of the team gathered outside the conference room door.

"Danni is my sister, man," Morgan answered in a tone that brought a stunned hush over the bullpen.

"Oh," Garcia gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"And before you ask, Reid, my parents adopted her when she was 5. She lived next door when her parents were killed in car crash. It never mattered that we were black and she was white. We were family. When I get this guy…" a few renegade tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Morgan," he nearly jumped out of his skin at Hotch's voice, acknowledging other people in the room for the first time. "Morgan, she still has time. We still have time," Hotch was trying to be reassuring.

"What happens if we don't make it, Hotch?" that was a prospect no one wanted to contemplate. "That is not a phone call I wanna make," he tried not to let the tears flood down his face.

"You won't have to. We'll bring her home," JJ laid a comforting arm across Morgan's shoulders.

"New plan," Hotch began to take charge again. "Garcia lets stay with Danielle. Find anything that could be a connection to our other victims. Reid and Morgan go with her. You know her best," he continued before Morgan could protest. "You may know things about her habits or routines that could be the reason our unsub chose her," Hotch picked his words very carefully.

"C'mon baby, let's go bring your sister home," Garcia wrapped an arm behind Morgan's back and led him toward her office. Reid silently followed. Garcia looked back at Hotch with a look that said 'I'll take care of him'.

"JJ," Hotch began again, after Morgan had left the bullpen, "start with the victims we already have. Find anything we could use to connect Danielle. I'll be in to help you in just a minute. Rossi and Prentiss keep on the case files for unsolved murders."

"You got it," Prentiss returned to the conference room with Rossi.

"Where are you going?" Rossi asked.

"Get some help."

Everyone was on time for the plane, Morgan was first to arrive. The short ride was quiet, minus the occasional discussion of the case. As soon as they landed, Morgan was first off the plane and into one of the black SUVs that were waiting at the airport. Garcia and JJ shot quick glances at each other and decided they should keep up with him. Garcia took off after him and JJ gave the address to the station to Hotch, "I don't expect you to keep up with him. Just call when you get there," Hotch took the paper from JJ understanding the meaning of her words. JJ ran to the car not knowing how much longer Garcia could convince Morgan to wait for her.

Traffic was slow, which made for a very irate Morgan. While he yelled at the traffic, pedestrians, and the traffic lights, JJ was on the phone with the NYPD detective she had spoken with earlier and didn't know any faster routes through the city. When they finally arrived, JJ barely beat Morgan out of the car to greet the detective waiting for them.

"Agent Jareau," she said offering her hand.

"Detective Flack and this is Detective Mac Taylor with the crime lab."

"Detective Taylor," JJ reached to shake his hand, "this is Penelope Garcia our technical analyst and Agent Derek Morgan."

"Nice meeting you, please call me Mac," he shook all three hands. "Is this all of you?"

"No, four more are coming in another vehicle," JJ answered before Morgan could say anything.

"I'll for the rest of your team down here," Flack directed at JJ then turned toward Mac, "if you wan to take them upstairs and get them set up?"

"Sure thing," Mac extended his arm toward the door, "right this way," Garcia and Morgan followed Mac's lead, but JJ stayed behind to talk briefly with Detective Flack.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up that Agent Morgan will be on edge during this case."

"I noticed he was a little tense. Is he okay?"

"Not really, the fourth victim is his sister," JJ replied, "Adopted," JJ explained further, noticing the quizzical look on the detective's face.

"Ah," he responded. "This case became personal for us too, I understand. Is that your team?" Flack pointed to the approaching SUV.

"Yes," JJ answered as the four team members emerged from the car. "These are Agents Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, and Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Detective Don Flack," he offered his hand to each of the agents. "We are real glad you guys came up here. The team up there isn't quite the same without her," seeing the confusion on their faces he explained further. "I thought you guys knew. She was an intern her at the crime lab, that's why we set up the investigation out of here."

"She was with Detective Taylor's team, then?" JJ started piecing everything together. "I'd like to speak with each of them about Danielle."

"Sure thing, you may want to start with Lindsay Monroe. Danielle has been staying with her for the past two weeks or so while the campus apartment is getting renovated. I can take you guys upstairs and direct you to Detective Monroe," Flack offered and led the way into the building.

"Great," JJ replied.

"I'll also let the team know about her brother, they'll understand. You may want to take him around with you while you talk to her team. It may do him some good to hear positive stuff about his sister," Flack suggested as they made their way up to the lab.

JJ looked to Hotch for approval and he nodded for to go ahead. Detective Flack had a point. At least he'd know this team wanted to find Danielle as much as they did.

"Detective Flack, I'd like to speak with the Berkeleys?" Emily asked, speaking for the first time since they left the car.

"Yeah sure, hey Stella," Flack called to as she was passing by. "This is the BAU team, Detective Stella Bonescera," Flack introduced. "Agent Prentiss would like to speak with the Berkeleys about Danielle."

"I can take you there, just a minute. I've got to drop this off to Mac first," Stella explained.

"Lead the way," Emily followed.

"Reid, go with her," Hotch directed.

"Sure thing," Reid quickly caught up to Emily and Stella.

"Agent Jareau, Detective Monroe is the brunette right through there."

"I see," JJ acknowledged. "Do you know where Agent Morgan is?"

"He's right down the hall there with Miss Garcia," Mac said approaching the group. "I'm Detective Mac Taylor, the director of the team Danielle worked with her at the lab," he shook hands with Hotch and Rossi.

"Agents Hotchner and Rossi," JJ introduced.

"I'd like to ask you some questions about Danielle, how she conducted herself her at work?" Rossi asked.

"Sure my office is right this way. Anything that'll help bring her back here. Don, Agent Morgan is in the office next to Adam," Mac told him as he led Rossi to his office.

"Thanks, Mac. Follow me, please," Flack redirected to Hotch and JJ. "You may want to catch Lindsay now," Flack suggested. "She's always in and out of here, but I'm pretty sure that Mac's ordered his team to this case alone."

"Go ahead, JJ. I'll send Derek your direction," and JJ turned off to find Lindsay.

"Just tell her I sent you," Flack called after her. "Agent Hotchner, they should be right in here."

"Thanks," Hotch said. He could hear Garcia's keystrokes through the half open door. It didn't surprise him in the least that Morgan hadn't left Garcia's side. "Morgan, JJ is talking to some of the detectives that worked her with Danielle. Why don't you go find her?"

"I'll show you," Flack offered when he saw the hesitation on the agent's face. "Morgan reluctantly sauntered behind Don to find JJ and Lindsay.

"How's he doing?" Hotch asked when he was sure Morgan was out of earshot.

"Not so great, but there has yet to be any angry outbursts of frustration," she stopped typing. She put her head in her hands, resting here elbows on the desk. She took a deep breath. "I hate seeing him like this."

"I know, but the best thing we can do for him right now is keep him occupied and productive."

"I've started some searches with some of what Derek told me about her. I've got records and personal stuff but nothing so far in common with the others," even Garcia wouldn't use the word 'victim' in any type of reference to Morgan's sister.

"Keep digging and cross-referencing. If anything comes up let me know…and before you tell Morgan."

"You got it, Chief," Garcia seemed to momentarily back to herself getting back to work as soon as Hotch left.



He had to stop it before it spread. She would spread it and all of humanity would be lost. It was his responsibility to mankind and civilization as the world knew it. He had already started, and soon it would move beyond the city. She would be next and then the whole world would know the danger.

He laid her unconscious body on the table. He first used the restraints to strap down her arms and then her feet. He couldn't have her running away when she woke up, and that would be soon. He quickly found the handcuff and rope, making sure they were ready before starting to set up the camera.

**What do you think? Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Snapshots Of A Life

** I am sorry to keep you all waiting but the next chapter is here...finally. I hope the crossover with CSI:NY was a surprise so I should say now that I do not own Criminal Minds or CSI:NY. Let me know what you think...Enjoy! **

** Chapter 2: Snapshots Of A Life**

"The plan was to have the building done by Monday, but there was some sort of delay. Its not gonna be done for another week or so," Lindsay was explaining Danielle's living situation to JJ when Morgan walked in. "You must be Derek," she'd seen him before.

"This is Detective Lindsay Monroe. Danielle has been living with her since her apartment building is being renovated," JJ told him but he didn't say anything. He just stood there, lost in his mind. JJ recognized his defensive behavior and continued with Lindsay, "He'll be okay. How was Danielle around work? Did she have any run-ins with anyone recently?"

"Not that I can remember, everyone around her loves her. If they don't love her, they usually don't know her. Hey Danny," Lindsay called through the glass of the lab. Morgan's head shot up but realized the woman had been talking to a man. "This is Agent Jareau from the BAU. They're helping find Danielle."

"Danny Messer," he introduced himself to JJ. "Is he okay?" he pointed to Morgan.

"That's Danielle's brother, Derek," Lindsay explained.

"He's at the FBI? In the BAU? No wonder that's where she wanted to go. She was so devastated when that application got declined."

"What application?" JJ and Lindsay asked simultaneously.

"She didn't tell you?" he asked Lindsay. "After she got her Masters she wanted to go to the FBI in the BAU. It's the only reason I knew what it was you told me that's where Agent Jareau, here, was from. Anyway, since the FBI was where she ultimately wanted a job, she thought a summer internship or something like that would be a great resume addition. She didn't get in, though. I was with her when she opened the response letter, but she never told me the reason they gave," Danny finished.

"We can find out though," JJ jumped on her phone.

"Omniscient Oracle at your service…whatever you seek I shall find," Garcia's voice came over the line. Danny and Lindsay exchanged confused looks.

"Garcia, I've got something I need you to find."

"Whatcha need, darling?"

"Apparently Danielle applied for an internship at the FBI. I need you to find the application and the response letter."

"I've got it right here. Yup, she applied last December for an internship in the summer of 2007. Looks like she was turned down due to…improper documentation?" Garcia began typing to discover the meaning of the notation. "Looks like she didn't have her birth certificate."

"She's never had one. We tried to find it when we adopted her, but it was lost in the system. Not even the hospital could find one on record," Morgan said in a solemn voice.

"JJ, take me off speaker," Garcia came over the phone. JJ quickly followed Garcia's instructions and put the phone to her ear.

"What is it, Garcia?"

"You should hear this. 'Question: Who is your role model and why?' Guess what her answer was?"

JJ turned to look at Morgan. "You guessed it," Garcia didn't even have to say his name. "Do you wanna know the reason, it's a good one. I can't believe they turned her down because of a silly piece of paper."

"I don't need to hear the reason, but I think there is someone that should," JJ hadn't taken her eyes off Morgan the whole time.

"Are you sure?"

"I think it'll help. I'm putting you back on speaker," JJ pulled the phone away from her ear and placed it on one of the desks. "Go ahead, Pen."

"The question is: Who is your role model and why?"

"I already know who her role models are. Mom is at the top of the list," Morgan's tone had become exasperated. No one was coming up with anything that was getting him any closer to getting his sister back.

"I'm sure your mom is on the list, but I have a feeling she thinks more highly of someone else."

"Who is that?" Morgan was not in the mood to argue with anyone.

"You Morgan, her answer was you."

Morgan was silent. She'd never told him about that. Why hadn't she said anything to him, "Why me?" he asked like he'd been stunned. "I'm just her brother…"

"And I quote," Garcia interrupted, "'My role model is no one famous. He doesn't have people quoting everything he says or any books written about him. He hasn't won any special awards of bravery or intelligence, achieved the impossible, or made any life changing discoveries. None of that matters, because my brother is the bravest person I know. He would put his life in danger to save one, anyone. He does it every day. He works day in and day out to make the world we live in just a little bit safer. He's overcome every obstacle to achieve what everyone said he'd never do. He is part of the reason I am applying for this internship. If I could be a hero or role model to one person in my lifetime, like he is to so many, I would be happy.'"

No one moved. Everyone listened quietly to Garcia on the speakerphone. JJ just held the phone in silence and watched Morgan collapse in the chair. There was no way she could imagine the pain he was going through. "Thanks Garcia," she said into the phone.

"No problem. Let me know if I can do anything," Garcia said, hoping Morgan knew the invitation was for him and not JJ.

Lindsay and Danny felt like intruders but always knew how highly Danielle thought of her brother. She told them about all the time, even when they didn't ask. They watched Derek fall into the chair at Danielle's desk with a surprised look on his face. They were both surprised that Morgan had no idea how much she'd looked up to him.

"That's her desk," Lindsay broke in, quietly. "I've never seen anyone so organized."

"She didn't get that from me," Morgan replied with a small smile. He twisted the chair to face the desk. He took a quick peak through the drawers but found the usual. He found her secret chocolate stash and couldn't help but smile. "You guys shouldn't let her eat all this," he joked, displaying the hidden candy.

Danny looked utterly disappointed at the newly found candy, "She's been holding out on us. I swear I ask her for candy everyday. She always tells me she's got nothing."

"She shares with me and Stella," Lindsay smiled at Danny.

Morgan started rummaging through the desk some more, not surprised at all that Danni shared with only the woman she worked with. He found some letters, from home and from him, held together with a rubber band.

"You should see her face when gets one of those in the mail," Danny noticed Morgan trying to find all the ones he'd written. "It's the first thing she tells us when she comes in. She never tells us what's in them though," Danny said, seeing the look that crossed Morgan's face.

Satisfied with that, Morgan continued to go through the drawers of the desk and found pictures. There were a lot of pictures, only a few on her desk but the rest were hiding in one of the drawers. Morgan pulled out a stack and looked past JJ to Lindsay for an explanation. She wore a smile but he couldn't figure out why. He looked back to the pictures and noticed Lindsay was in some of them. There was Lindsay and Danny plus some other detectives, including the one he met earlier. He shuffled through them some more and found one of all three of his sisters together. He smiled at the memories. He found another with Danielle and their mother. Looking through some more he found one of the family, him included. Just behind that one, there was one of him and his sisters. He pulled this one from the rest of the stack and sat back in the chair, staring at the picture.

"She rotates the pictures out of the frames every week," Lindsay pointed at the six frames displayed on the desk. She walked over to the desk and picked up one of the frames, "except this one. This only moves around on the desk."

Morgan took the frame from Lindsay and looked at the picture inside. He remembered the day depicted in the photo. It was the day of her college graduation; she was in her cap and gown with her diploma in hand. That day their mother had insisted on a picture of Danielle with each sibling, and of course her which is the one Morgan took. The picture was of him and Danielle; the one he'd given her as a graduation present. It was in the same frame as the day he gave it to her. He felt a tear run down his cheek, quickly wiping it away, hoping that neither JJ nor Lindsay had seen it. He took the back off the frame off and read the message he'd written on the back. 'Danni, I'm so proud of you. Go out there and don't be afraid of anything. It may be a big bad world like Mom says, but I've always got your back if you fall.' He had signed his name and put a smiley face next to it. He had never been good with those sorts of things. Morgan lifted his gaze to JJ with more determination in eyes than JJ had seen since they'd arrived in the city. "How could I have messed up so bad? She's counting on me and…" he couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something.

"You haven't messed up," JJ spoke in a soft voice, the calming one she always seemed to have. "This didn't happen because of you, but we could really use your help to get her back."

"You see this," Morgan showed JJ the graduation note he'd written for his sister. "I promised to be there for her."

"And where are you now? You're here because she is in trouble and because you want to help her," JJ had that way about, could always bring him back. She reminded Morgan of his sister in that moment.

Morgan just sighed at this thought and rubbed his hands over his shaved head, collecting his thoughts and mustering all the strength he could find. He returned the picture to its proper place on the desk and stood up from the chair. "Can you two tell me anything about her routine day to day? Has it changed at all because of the building renovations?" JJ smiled at him knowing that Morgan was back together, for the time being. JJ and Morgan both listened to what Lindsay and Danny had to say, taking notes the whole time.

"You may want to find Sheldon next," Danny suggested after they'd finished.

"Who's that?" Morgan asked in a defensive tone. "Where can I find him?"

"He should be in ballistics," Lindsay answered looking to Danny for confirmation. "He's another member of our team."

"I'll take you there. This place can be maze if you don't know where you're goin'," Danny offered giving a short laugh. "Meet you after work," Danny called back to Lindsay before the office door closed. He led JJ and Morgan through the maze of glass windows to ballistics where they found Hawkes hard at work. Sheldon looked up when the three entered the room. "Dr. Sheldon Hawkes," Danny introduced, "meet Agents Jareau and Morgan," he motioned to JJ then Morgan.

"Dr. Hawkes," JJ offered her hand. "We just wanted to ask some questions about Danielle to find out why…" JJ trailed off, looking at Morgan.

"I understand," Hawkes noticed the tension and the look on Morgan's face. "I'm glad to help anyway I can. You must be here brother, Derek," Sheldon had seen his picture more than a few times.

"I'd appreciate any help you can give us," Morgan shook the doctor's hand.

"Anything at all, is there anything specifically you wanted know?"

"Well, as you've probably already guess, we've talked to Lindsay and Danny and got a pretty good picture of the way she at work. Is there anything you could tell us about her personal life? Has she met anyone new recently? Is she dating?" JJ and Hawkes both noticed Morgan get a little uneasy at that prospect. "Anything out of the ordinary recently, in the way she acts?" JJ continued.

"Well…" Hawkes was about to start answering the questions JJ had asked when Morgan's phone started going off, but Sheldon felt he'd been saved by the cell phone.

Morgan looked at his phone and saw Garcia on the caller ID, "Tell me you've got something, Mama."

"There's my stud muffin," Garcia was a bit relieved that Morgan seemed back to normal. "How you holdin' up, Gorgeous?"

"Better, thanks for that. Earlier, it helped a lot."

"I knew it would, and you are very welcome. And I do have something if you wanna head this way."

"Sure thing, be there in a few."

"I cannot wait," Garcia clicked off the line.

"Garcia wants me to head down to her station. She says she's got something we need to see," Morgan directed at JJ.

"Sure," JJ looked to Hawkes.

"I'll help you find it," he saw the completely lost look in JJ's eyes.

"Thank you," Derek just wanted to know what Garcia had that she couldn't tell him over the phone.

As they made their way to Garcia, Sheldon wasn't sure how to go about answering JJ's questions. He wasn't sure if this was the right time for Danielle's brother to find out that kind of thing. It was something that should be left for her to tell Derek. Would she get the chance? He quickly shook that thought from his head, noticing Mac headed toward the station that had been set up Garcia.

"What's going on, Mac?" Hawkes noticed Flack with Danny and Lindsay right behind him.

"Apparently Garcia…found something," looking toward JJ for confirmation on her colleague's name. "Agent Hotchner asked that we all come for the update."

"It's just the way he operates," JJ explained watching relief rush over Danny and Lindsay's faces. "He wants everyone involved to be working with the same information."

When they all arrived at Garcia's station, Rossi and Hotch were already there. Stella and Emily hadn't returned from the Berkeley's yet and, of course, Garcia was typing away on her computer.

"What've you got, Garcia?" Hotch took control of the situation.

"No one here will like it, but I think I may have a connection between our three victims and Danielle. It took me a while, but this is all I've been able to come up with."

"We'll take anything at this point, Baby Girl," Morgan encouraged her to keep going and not worry about him.

"Right, well I started looking bank records and I noticed something," she started to bring up screen shots of each victim's bank statements, Danielle's on top. Each one had highlighted transactions that Hotch leaned forward to see.

"Those are some substantial withdraws."

"Yes they are, so I got curious and dug further. Each of those highlighted amounts is a check written for doctor visits. None of the doctors are the same, but if what these people were visiting the doctors for was the same, they be connected through a support group of some sort. It may be where our unsub is finding them," Garcia suggested.

"I love the way your brain works, Darling," Morgan exclaimed. "What do you think it was they were seeing doctors for? I talked to Danielle just last week and she didn't mention anything about being sick."

"There's more than one, Morgan," Garcia hated to burst his bubble. He was doing so well at the moment; she wasn't sure how he was going to handle this. "There are at least three checks of similar amounts in Danielle's account. There are at least five from each of the others."

"It might for a treatment of some sort," Hawkes couldn't help his medical mind. "If it was a substantial enough illness, the checks could have been written to pay for treatment. In that case, depending on what the treatment was for…"

"There may be a support group the patients were directed to," Hotch finished Hawkes thought. If he put Dr. Hawkes and Garcia's theories together, it made sense.

"But would it be and why wouldn't she tell me there was something wrong?" Morgan was a mixture of confused and hurt.

"I'm looking now," Garcia was trying comfort Morgan with her words, but she didn't think it worked.

"Aren't medical records confidential?" Danny was skeptical as to how Garcia was going to find out.

"Nothing is confidential to me," Garcia replied with a smug grin on her face. Within a few seconds, Garcia had the medical records for each victim. "First up, Mr. Austin started seeing his doctor eight months ago with the diagnosis of…HIV/AIDS," Morgan felt his stomach drop at Garcia's words. "Riley Lawson was diagnosed a year and half ago with…HIV," Morgan's stomach dropped again. He prayed that wasn't the connection. Garcia continued, "Devon Masters diagnosed a year ago…looks like lung cancer."

"The unsub broke the pattern," Reid observed quickly. "Why the change to non-contractible illnesses?"

"What is Danielle's diagnosis?" Morgan had never been more scared in his life to hear Garcia's answer to a question.

"Let me see, Danielle was diagnosed two years ago," Garcia ran her finger along the screen, careful not to touch it, "here. She was diagnosed with…leukemia," Garcia answered reluctantly. This was the part of the job Garcia hated most, but to have to give Morgan that news almost killed her. She wanted to run over and give him a huge hug and tell him everything would be okay, but she used every ounce of sense and strength she had to stay in her chair.

Morgan just froze. "Leukemia," Garcia had said. How was that possible? His Danni was sick and he didn't know. How did he not know? Why hadn't she told him? Why was he getting angry? It wasn't Danni he was mad at, it was himself. He should have known something was wrong.

"Morgan?" Garcia took upon herself to take care of him. "Derek?" she got up out of her chair and moved through the group toward him.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Morgan forgot there was anyone else in the room. He only saw Garcia. "Why didn't I know? I should have known. I could have done something," his tone was escalating as he got more frustrated with himself.

"She probably didn't want pity," Garcia tried to put it as gently as possible.

"I wouldn't have pitied her," Morgan retorted sternly.

"What _would_ you do, then? I know you, Derek. You would call her every hour checking on her and making sure she was okay. You'd find every opportunity to come up here and make sure for yourself she was okay. You'd be so distracted that your work would suffer and from what I read earlier that is the last thing she'd want to do to you. I'm betting she didn't tell you simply because she wanted to spare you pain," Garcia stopped to let her words sink in. As well as she knew Derek Morgan, she knew he'd need a minute to grasp the full concept.

"How long does she have?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. He was slowly becoming aware of other people in the room again.

"The file said that her treatment has been working and that she had at least five years if not more," Garcia hoped this would give Morgan some peace but it seemed to unsettle him even more.

"So her doctor says that in five years, Danni might be…" he couldn't even say the word. He wasn't ready to accept that.

"You know what, Derek," Lindsay stepped in. "The doctors say the treatment is supposed to slow the person down, make them tired. We didn't even notice a change in her. She was always her upbeat and happy self. We didn't notice any effects of the treatment," she was practically whispering.

"Not even her…hair?" unpleasant images ran through his head at that point of his sister experiencing that treatment side effect.

"Nothing," Lindsay answered with a smile.

"And the doctors did note that if the treatment stays consistent that she could have a lot more than five years. This is a good thing, Derek," Garcia tried to give him so hope.

"You said nothing is confidential to you, right?" Hawkes asked Garcia.

"Yeah," he got puzzled looks from everyone in the room.

"I know of a cancer support group at two different hospitals in the city. There are another three that have HIV/AIDS support groups."

"Name 'em," Garcia practically dove back to the computer. While Sheldon and Garcia worked on the support groups, JJ led Morgan to the hall where they started asking Mac and Flack some questions about Danielle and the other victims. The files were in his office so the three of them headed in that direction.

Hotch and Rossi were briefed by Danny and Lindsay about their conversation with JJ and Morgan.

"Do you mind if we take a look through her desk?" Rossi asked Lindsay under the assumption she was a closer friend to Danielle.

"Sure."

"Danny!" Adam came running down the hall. "Whoa, where'd all these people come from," he asked distracted by the seemingly sudden appearance of the FBI agents.

"They're the BAU team Flack called. What's up?" Danny tried to get Adam back on track. "By the way, this is our equivalent of Garcia, Adam."

"Right," Adam took a minute to collect his thoughts. "You gave me Danielle's laptop to go through."

"Yeah, what'd you get?"

"Follow me," Danny and Lindsay followed the command with Hotch, Rossi, and Reid on their heels.

"So I was doing some searches on her laptop and this popped up just before I came to find you guys," Adam turned the computer so they all could see.

"What is it?" Lindsay was the one to voice the question everyone wanted to ask.

"It's a picture message, but if you click the picture it takes you this site," Adam clicked the picture and like Adam said, it led to a website.

"'Save Humanity'…nice," Danny read the heading. "Wait a minute, that's…" he noticed the picture Adam clicked was enlarged on the webpage.

"That's Danielle," Reid's brain was running a million miles a second trying to reconfigure his theories. "Can you trace where it's posted from?"

"It may take me some time," Adam admitted.

"Could Garcia do it faster?" Lindsay turned to Hotch.

"Let's see, can you send that to her station here in the lab?" Hotch asked Adam.

"I just need her address," Adam was already at work setting it up while Hotch got on his phone and dialed Garcia.

"What can I do for you boss?"

"I need you trace something. The lab's computer tech is sending you something now. Click the picture in the message. It'll take you to a webpage. We need to know who created the page, Garcia."

"I'll get right on it. Did you want to send anyone to those support groups? I've got names of other group members."

"I'll go," Reid offered.

"I'll drive," Danny led Reid down the hall to get the names from Garcia and to the parking garage with the keys for one of the black SUVs.

Rossi made his way to Danielle's desk to go through some of the stuff there while Hotch accompanied Lindsay and Adam back to Garcia. "Anything yet?" he asked as they entered the room with Garcia and Hawkes.

"I'm tracing it now, but nothing yet," she was still furiously working the keyboard, eyes glued to the screen. Garcia almost fell out of her chair and let a tiny scream when she saw the picture on the webpage move. "Tell me you saw that."

"I saw it," Hotch replied moving closer to the screen for a better look.

"It's a live video feed," Adam concluded. "Its gotta be transmitting."

"I can try to trace the signal," Garcia had finally caught her breath and started typing again. "Its gonna take some time, boss. This signal is jumping all over the place."

"Keep working at it. Let me know when you get anything," Hotch ordered as he left Adam with Garcia to work on the webpage and had Lindsay and Hawkes direct him to Mac's office. Someone had to tell Morgan.

She would wake up anytime now. He double checked the camera's position; an aerial view of the girl lying on the table. He'd repositioned her so that her face would always be in the camera's view. He'd taken a pair of handcuffs and put them on her hands, tying them above her head with the rope. The other pair of handcuffs he put around her ankles. Again, he'd used rope to tie them down so laid in a straight line on the table. He left some slack in the rope so she had room to struggle. He got a bit of amusement in watching the others try to wiggle out of the handcuffs.

Satisfied that everything was in place, he left the room and walked up the stairs to his computer. He checked the camera angle on his screen one more time. Satisfied with that, he activated the transmission jam, took a still shot from the video, created and sent the message to her laptop. He was sure the police were searching every nook and cranny of her hard drive, trying to find any clues. Some one was bound to find the message. He grinned a little imagining the frantic looks on the faces of the police when they found the video. He saw the girl move on his screen and knew the police would be searching for the video transmission. 'Good luck with that' he thought to himself.


	3. Help & Helplessness

**I deeply apologize for the delay...although break has opened time for me write it has also brought my sister home who spends all her time (and mine) on the computer. But I finally have time to get this up!****  
**

**Chapter 3: Help & Helplessness**

"What!" Morgan shot out of the chair.

"When?" Mac questioned in a much calmer tone.

"Just a minute ago," Hotch had just explained what Adam and Garcia found on Danielle's laptop. "Garcia is tracing the signal but the unsub jammed the signal."

"What's she doing now?" Morgan's expression changed from anger to concern.

"She's not awake yet, but she was moving around a bit."

"I want to see."

"I thought you might," getting the go ahead look from Hotch, Morgan waited for no one as he bolted from Mac's office. He arrived at Garcia's temporary lair to looks of sympathy. He hated people feeling sorry for him.

Garcia noticed the look in Morgan's eyes and knew immediately what had happened. "She's alright from what I can see," she offered her chair to him.

He took it quickly and just stared at the screen taking stock of everything with the camera's view, which wasn't much. He couldn't see that she was injured at all and she seemed to be coming to. She kept tossing and turning like she was in a bad dream, however the restraints on her hands and ankles kept her from moving too much. He'd prefer her to never wake up. Her bad dream was probably nothing compared to the nightmare she was going to wake up to, "Oh DJ," he brought his hand up to the screen.

"DJ?" Garcia questioned quietly. It was a name none of the team had heard him use before.

"Yeah, her last name was Jacobs before we adopted her. One day she asked me how she was supposed to remember her own mother so I came up with the initials to use when she needed to hear them. I don't call her that very often, just when she needs some encouragement or she's feeling down."

Hotch's phone interrupted the conversation and Morgan went back to staring at the computer screen while Hotch answered his phone in the hall.

"You're coming then? Thank you so ;much. Like I said before we really could use your help on this one….He's not handling it too well…Time is one thing he hasn't much of…It was part of my motivation to call you…No, they don't know you're coming… See you in a few hours then."

"Who was that?" JJ asked from just inside the doorway.

"Help…its on the way."

"No!" Morgan yelled. "No, don't wake up. Run away into that creative mind of yours. Find a better place," Morgan looked helplessly at his sister on the screen, wide awake and slowly becoming aware of her situation.

"What's that?" Garcia waved her hands to silence everyone in the room. "Is that…? There's a mic on the camera?" breaking the silence was the quickening breath of a frightened Danielle.

Danielle's eyes shot open. She was staring directly at the ceiling above her. Wow, that had been a real creepy dream she had no intention of getting back to anytime soon. She pulled her hands down to rub her eyes, rather she tried. She pulled again and again on the restraints but they wouldn't give. Starting to freak out just a little bit, breathing faster and faster. Maybe it hadn't been a dream at all.

"Calm down, baby girl. He's not around. You're okay," Morgan wished she could hear him. He felt two hands on his shoulders, and without looking at who they belonged to, he took one into his own. Garcia closed her hand around Morgan's and squeezed his shoulder with her other in silent support. She turned to Hotch for answers or instructions but he looked as helpless as she felt. He motioned to his agents and the CSI's to meet him in the hall. He made phone with his thumb and pinky, motioning for Garcia to call him if anything came up or anything happened. He left Adam working on the signal trace and Garcia with a silent Morgan.

She twisted her neck to see above her head and saw the handcuff and quickly found the same was true with her legs.

"Calm down, DJ. You can't pass out on me. I need you to tell me where you are," Morgan said hoping that twin telepathy expanded to siblings.

Feeling that she was hyperventilating, she tried desperately calm herself and to remember as much as she could as she whipped her eyes around the room taking in as much of the dark room as possible.

She'd been to her support meeting the night before where they had discussed their plans for the weekend. Proud of the volunteer work she did and sort of embarrassed she had nothing else going on that weekend, she had mentioned going to the Berkeleys' in the morning. Saturday morning had been normal, at least as normal as it could be since she was shacked up in Lindsay's apartment for the time being. They had worked out a system so that each of them would make it on time to work or school. That morning, Danielle had been up and out of the apartment before Lindsay so there wasn't much hassle. She left a note for Lindsay telling her about what time she would be home after shoveling at the Berkeleys' and her study group later in the afternoon.



"I've never seen him like this," JJ stated when the group got into another room. "How much longer do you think it'll be before we can't talk to him?"

"I don't know but if it comes to that I think Garcia could get through to him," Hotch answered trying to keep that scenario as far from his head as possible.

"As soon as we find her he'll be okay though, right?" JJ asked, knowing that he may not be.

"I don't about that," Mac fielded the question seeing the conflict on Hotch's face. "He just found out about his sister's illness that will take her from him regardless of what he does. It may take a while for him to come to terms with that," he explained softly, remembering the day he lost his wife and how helpless he felt.

"Can we just focus on finding her," Lindsay shifted her weight signaling she was uncomfortable. "I don't want to think about the day she'll be taken from us and not being able to get her back."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Flack agreed in a more pleasant tone, the pain of the thought shown through his eyes.

"So what do we know?" Stella inadvertently redirected the conversation. Her and Emily had just gotten back from the Berkeleys'.

"Victimology, Garcia connected the victims through their medical records and support groups through local hospitals," Mac answered silently.

"So what's the connection?"

"It was similarities in the medical records, wasn't it?" Emily hoped she wasn't right.

"Yeah it was," Lindsay answered quietly.

"You mean our victims, Danielle included, were all sick?" Emily was trying to follow.

"Terminally," Hotch answered.

"You mean this guy was walking through the halls of hospitals picking victims?" Stella too was trying to piece together the puzzle.

"We think he may attend or direct the meetings of the support groups," Hotch explained.

"So we decided to call ahead to the hospitals on the list here," Danny said waving the list of names and hospitals and practically speed walking. Reid was having a hard time keeping up. "Only one group was having a meeting today and it wasn't the one Danielle goes to."

"That one meets on Mondays," Reid jumped in.

"We may not have until Monday," Hotch stated the thought on everyone's mind.

"Well, we went down to the support group that both Benjamin Austen and Riley Lawson went to. We talked to a few of the group members and the director of the meetings. The only people not in attendance were the two victims."

"So our unsub was there," JJ's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Do you think you talked to him?" Emily asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Not sure," Danny answered.

"It's no uncommon for someone who wants recognition, like this unsub does, to throw themselves into the investigation," Reid noted aloud.

"He's right. Who'd you talk to?" Mac asked.

"Here's the list and I think Garcia has photos of each of them."

"If she doesn't she will soon," Rossi took a look at the list Mac was holding.

"Send him up," Flack hung up his phone, although no one noticed him take the call. "Someone is downstairs asking for you, Agent Hotchner. He says he's…"

"I've been expecting him," Hotch cut him off hoping the detective wouldn't go into further explanation of you had arrived. However, no explanation was needed, at least for the agents of the BAU when Hotch's 'help' came off the elevator.

"Gideon!?!" Emily, Reid, and JJ were shocked in unison.



Obviously, she never made it to her study group. They'd probably been calling her all day. And Lindsay, what was she thinking? Knowing her, she was probably worried out of her mind and already called Danny expressing her concern. 'Please, don't brush it off this time' she thought to herself. The last thing she could remember was shoveling at the Berkeleys'. What had happened since then? How had she gotten here? Where was she?

"You got yourself into a real good one this time, DJ," she said sounding more scared than she wanted to. "Okay, pull it together," she took a deep breath. "You're okay…you're okay.

"Good! Pull it together," Morgan kept encouraging his sister.

"You'll make it out of here. Just think like Derek."

"Don't think like me!"

"Why shouldn't she?" Garcia asked softly. "She knows you'd figure out a way to get out," he couldn't argue with that. Maybe Danielle should think like him.

What would Derek do? Her thoughts were interrupted by a creaking and the sound of footsteps getting louder each time. "Oh no," she looked around frantically for the source of the sound but out of fear, she decided to pretend she wasn't awake. She got into a position as close to the one she woke up in as she could and relaxed as much as possible.

"What was that? Can you see anything?"

"Nothing…I don't see anything," Garcia made her way to the door to find Hotch and the rest of the team who were just congregated across the hall. "Guys!" she yelled and waved for them to come back. She was surprised to see Gideon a part of the group again but was glad he'd come, at least for Derek's sake.

"You're not awake yet," the man said in an amused voice. "I'm sure your brother has found the video by now. He doesn't understand I just want to save you," the man began to pet her face and brush her hair away from her face.

"You get away from her!" Morgan yelled at the man, knowing the guy wouldn't hear him. When Morgan got his hands on this guy…Mac, Gideon, and Garcia each made a mental note the unsub knew of Morgan and that he was law enforcement.

"You guys didn't tell us about this," Emily bumped her elbow against JJ.

"We found it on her laptop."

She could feel his knuckles on her face and his fingers in her hair but resisted the urge to move away from him. At that moment she realized just how glad she was that she'd taken that drama class. Then his hand moved away from her face and she heard a click.

"What's he doing? What is that?" Stella saw what everyone else noticed. The man was reaching for something in his pocket. They watched helplessly as the man took a gun from is pocket and placed one bullet in the chamber.

"You know, if I can't kill what's inside you I'll have to kill _you_," he said as he spun the chamber of the gun in his hand and flipped it back into place.

"The hell you will," Morgan yelled at the screen as he clenched his fists and hoped his prediction about the man and the gun were wrong. Garcia could barely keep her eyes on the screen; neither could JJ or Emily as they all watched the man spin the chamber back into place. JJ practically slapped her hands to her face not quite being able to cover her eyes. Lindsay started shifting her weight nervously again as Danny took her in his arms. Emily wrapped her arms anxiously around herself. Flack and Reid were both very silent almost holding their breath. Stella was silent too, her hands were moving nervously. Mac, Hotch, Rossi, and Gideon all stood silently, not really showing emotion but all four were as just as scared of what would happen. Hawkes looked on shocked, not moving a muscle like he didn't want to scare the man into accidentally pulling the trigger.

Danielle could feel the cold metal against her temple. It took every bit of strength she had inside her not to move a single muscle. The odds were in her favor anyway, at least she told her self that, provided there was only one bullet in the chamber. She had no way to know. Then she heard one last click.

Everyone gasped and Morgan felt his heart drop for the second time as the sound of an empty chamber echoed in his ears. He let his head fall into his hands, burying the urge to cry tears of relief.

"Oh thank God," Lindsay whispered relaxing against Danny.

"She didn't even flinch," Garcia noted.

"You mean she was awake!" it made what Emily just witnessed even more unsettling.

"She made it look like she was still out," Garcia explained.

"I guess that acting class you persuaded her to take paid off," Sheldon said to Stella.

"I don't know where she got that, but that was not acting. That was something else," Stella was shocked that her friend could handle such a situation.

Danielle could hear the man let out a cynical chuckle and his retreating footsteps. When she was sure the man was gone, she let out the breath she'd been holding in and felt herself hyperventilating again.

Morgan's eyes shot back to the screen at the sound of his sister's shallow breathing. "Count DJ, start counting. I know you're scared, but you've gotta do it."

"Counting?" Reid whispered to himself.

"Why does she need to count, Morgan?" Gideon asked.

"It's a little trick I taught her years ago when she started middle school. She was so nervous about it I told that whenever she felt overwhelmed to stop, slow down and count to five. I told her each time she says a number to exhale. It's like exhaling the fear," Morgan explained, not noticing who had asked the question. "By the time she reaches five all the fear is gone."

"Only give fear five seconds," Garcia came to her own conclusion.

"Something like that."

Danielle's mind was racing. "Okay you…gotta…calm down," she managed between breaths. She clenched her eyes shut, "Slow down…okay…here it goes…one…two…three…four…five," she paused after the last number and exhaled once more. "Thanks, Derek," she opened her eyes and took stock of the room for the first time with a clear head.

"Did either of you recognize the man from your interviews?" Gideon asked Danny and Reid, ignoring the look of complete shock on Morgan's face at his presence. Morgan quickly realized who had asked him about the counting.

"Honestly I wasn't even looking at his face," Reid answered shakily still unsure of his mentor's arrival.

"Me either," Danny answered the new agent.

"Garcia, not that you want to, but could you go back on the video and freeze some of the clearer shots of the unsub's face?" Hotch was following Gideon's line of thinking.

"Sure thing, Boss," Reid and Danny both made their way toward Garcia who was already at work on the video clip. None of them were particularly looking forward to reliving any of what they'd just seen.

"Morgan?" Gideon nodded toward the door. "We'll be just across the hall," he assured, noticing the torn look in Morgan's eyes.

Morgan glanced at Hotch for an answer, which was to go with Gideon, and then he glanced with semi-tearful eyes at his sister on the computer screen. "You'll come get me?" he turned his gaze to Garcia, who could see the tears he was holding back.

"Of course Sugar, if anything happens," she assured him with a grin, holding back her own tears. She watched him sulk from the makeshift office with Gideon following to the office across the hall.

"He'll be okay," Reid saw the concern on Garcia's face. "If Gideon can get through to me, he'll get through to Morgan too," he knew exactly what Garcia was thinking. It was the same thing he was thinking. They both knew Morgan well enough to know he would never really tell them what was going on with him. They would only know what he allowed see, even in a situation like this.

"Agent Jareau?" Hawkes thought this was as good a time as ever, especially with Danielle's brother distracted for the time being.

"JJ, please," she kindly corrected him and directed him to hall, noticing the looks of encouragement from his colleagues Danny and Lindsay. "What is it, Dr. Hawkes?"

"Well…I was going answer the question you asked earlier before the…" he still couldn't figure out what had just happened. All he knew was that he wanted to catch this guy more than ever after the show the guy had just given.

"Of course, anything would be a help," JJ encouraged him to continue. There was obviously something he knew and wanted to tell.

"You asked about anyone in her life and I didn't want to answer with Agent Morgan in the room."

"Why not?"

"I noticed his reaction to the mention of a boyfriend and I didn't think it was the right time for him to find out."

"Find out what?" JJ noticed him take another glance toward Danny, who also encouraged the confession.

"About her boyfriend."

"Wait a minute…" JJ had been around profilers long enough to notice avoidant behavior and know what it meant. "You mean….you?" she asked, thinking she may be wrong.

"Like I said, she is dating someone. Me."



"Talk to me, Morgan, what's going on?" Gideon asked closing the door and watching Morgan collapse into on of the chairs circled around the small table.

"Why are you here?" Morgan asked calmly.

"Hotch asked me to come."

"Why?" he asked in confusion, completely void of anger. He knew the person he was angry at and it wasn't Gideon…or Hotch for that matter.

"To help with the case, mostly," he answered in the same tone. "Also, to help you, I think."

"I don't need help. I'm fine. And I'll be much better when I get my sister back and I get my hands on this maniac," his tone escalated a little. This surprised him a little, but didn't seem to surprise Gideon in the least.

"Then just talk." Gideon knew not to push Morgan into anything he didn't want to say, especially regarding his personal life. He, above the rest of the team, seemed to try harder to keep his private life to himself.

"Its…just…" he ran his hands over his head in an attempt to collect his thoughts. If he could achieve that, which was no small task, he may be able to string them into coherent sentences. "Did you know last week was the first time I'd spoken with DJ in seven months?" he asked looking surprised himself at the time gap. "And it was her that called me. I knew there was something she wanted to tell me. I should have made her tell me what it was. Maybe none of this would have happened. I'd been up here in a heartbeat if I'd known," he paused to take a deep breath, cursing himself under his breath at his stupidity. "I hate this…this whole thing. It's just so frustrating. I don't think I can take much more of this. It's gotta end, Gideon," he braced his elbows on the table keeping his head in his hands.

"What's so frustrating about it?"

"I'm here with nothing to go on. I feel like I was hit with a semi truck with everything I didn't know about my own sister. Did Hotch tell you that…that my sister is dying?"

"No," he simply answered knowing Morgan wasn't finished and had given him the window to answer.

"Yeah my sister has leukemia and she didn't even tell me. She tells me everything. I could have helped her…she didn't have to go through it alone. And now this happens today. I know everything there is to know about what's going on and I still can't help her. So I'm sitting here powerless and I get to watch this guy play Russian roulette with my sister's life when in the end it won't even matter!" he was sure everyone had heard the last part of his rant he was yelling so loud. It wasn't even out of anger, more of frustration.

"Why is pointless, Derek?" Gideon hadn't been fazed by Morgan's outburst; in fact he'd fully expected it. He just wasn't sure why it had taken this long. Gideon was pretty sure he already knew Morgan's answer to the question but it was important for Morgan to come to terms with that answer on his own terms, even if he did need a little direction getting there.

"She's dying, Gideon. Even if I get her away from this maniac she'll be taken from me again. Except when that happens…" his thoughts drifted to the future and the day he now came to fear. The more he tried to keep that particular day from his head, it kept crawling back.

"There won't be an unsub to blame or put to justice," Gideon finished Morgan's thought knowing it needed to be said aloud for Morgan to fully grasp its meaning, like saying it or hearing it spoken made it reality he hadn't had to deal with yet. "And you're right. It's most unfair…to you, your family and her. But nothing we do today to catch this unsub and get your sister back will be pointless," he cracked the door open and made a motion to someone outside.

"How is it not?"

"Look at these, Derek," Gideon tossed some photos onto the table, which Morgan picked up and looked at.

He recognized the pictures from Danielle's desk. He stopped on one in particular of his sister looking happier than he'd seen her a long time. He hadn't even seen her in a long time. He noticed for the first time that her hair was styled differently than he remembered.

"From what I've seen and what you've told me, these pictures and their stories are all you'd have left of her if the worst were to happen today," Gideon took the chair second from Morgan. "These pictures and all the horrible things that have happened today, that's all. And she'd have that same fear as her last experiences before she leaves you. She would die scared and alone if that happened today."

"I don't want that for her," Morgan exclaimed, shocked that Gideon could even think he did.

"I know you don't…and she knows it to. It's just the reality of what may happen."

"And it wouldn't be pointless if her days between today and…that day…were better and filled with this," he motioned to the pictures.

"Exactly."

"God, am I selfish," Morgan thought aloud.

"You're not selfish, you're just human. We need a little help once in a while."

"Thanks, Gideon," Morgan said as he watched Gideon walk out of the small conference room.

"Don't mention it," Gideon said as he closed the door behind him, giving Derek the few minutes he needed to get himself together before facing the group again. "Thanks for the photos."

"No problem," Garcia was standing right outside the door. "Will he be okay?"

"I'd give a few minutes but I think he's come to terms with it all now."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Knowing what may or will happen doesn't make it any easier to deal with."

"Right," Garcia picked up on the hint that Morgan would need support in the future, be it near or distant. She had hoped for a more positive answer, but knew what Gideon had said was true. She went back to her computers knowing that Morgan would kill her if she missed anything.

"Nothing here," Emily said as Garcia came back into the mini-lair. She could see the relief wash over Garcia that there was nothing to tell Morgan. "She keeps saying she's sorry. I've been trying to catch a name, but if she's used one I haven't caught it."

"So who is she apologizing to?"

"And what for?" both Emily and Garcia turned to the computer screen at the sound of Danielle's voice.

"I'm sooo sorry, Derek. I should have told you. You're so stupid, DJ," she picked her head up and dropped back to the table. "Now he's gonna be confused about your lack of trust and you're not gonna get a chance to explain that you were just scared…" she paused and took a deep breath. "I was so afraid of what you'd think of me, D. Lord knows I didn't want you to fuss over it or drop work to come play doctor. I was so afraid you'd hate me for leaving you," she couldn't form many more words through her sobs and tears.

Emily and Garcia both turned to the sound of Morgan exhaling through a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Emily looked to Garcia who gave her a look that she would talk to him, so Emily took her leave pausing at the door to give a Morgan reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to tell you that she pick that scolding herself thing up from Des," he choked out with a joking grin.

"I'll be the head banging came from you, though."

"Actually I think may have," he cracked slightly bigger smile and let out a small laugh. "Ah that feels better."

"What?"

"To laugh, it seems like an eternity since I've done that."

"It's good to see that smile again too," JJ added from the door. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to help Reid and Danny go through the names of the support group members."

"Sure, I need to do something productive anyway," he nodded to JJ then turned to Garcia.

"You're number one on speed dial. You'll just be down the hall…you could be here in less than a minute," Garcia assured him, noticing the look he was giving her.

"It'll be less than thirty seconds, Mama. Don't worry about that," he grinned at her.

"I'll be sure to have timer running then," she joked back happy to see that he was back again. She made a mental note to thank Gideon.

››››››››››››››››››››››››››› The man sat in front of computer looking on at the helpless girl downstairs. It never ceased to amaze him at how much torture people could put themselves through. He hadn't done anything, that she knew of anyway. Just the mere prospect of the end made everyone do the same thing, even though no one could hear. This time, though, the man hoped her brother heard. The whole point was to throw the guy off his game and in turn throw his team off too. They'd put some of the pieces together already, which was surprising. When the detective and the doctor showed up at the meeting, he'd almost panicked. But like a good little innocent citizen, he cooperated and answered all of the detective's questions. They didn't have a clue and they wouldn't make it in time. He looked at the clock at the bottom right hand corner of his computer screen. It had gotten late so he decided to go to turn in for the night, fully confident that the FBI agents would make no progress overnight. He shut down the computers and quickly prepped the syringes for the morning before turning out the lights of his office and heading to bed.

**I know a lot of you do not like my unsub and think he's creepy...but thats what I was going for. I hope this chapter gave a little insight into his head though and don't fret...more will come. The reviews have been amazing so keep 'em coming. I so look forward to what you guys are thinking.**


	4. Products of Desperation

**A/N: Sorry to have kept you all waiting...it has finally arrived!! My laptop has crashed recently so it is not as easy for me to type or to get internet. I will do my best so never fear. As always I do not own Criminal Minds...that is the privilege of CBS. Comments are always welcome!**

**Chapter 4: Products of Desperation**

Sleep hadn't come for anyone that night. The horrific display they were all witness to the day before had thrown everyone into overdrive. Everyone was to convene in an hour and no one felt any closer to finding Danielle. Garcia had been attached to her computer screens looking for any indication of where Danielle was. Not even sound filtering gave her anything. She was about abandon the task and find some coffee to recharge herself when she saw the unsub approaching Danielle on the screen.

"Guys," Garcia called in a nervous tone.

Morgan was first to barrel through the door, as she expected. He was quickly followed by everyone else, "What's going on?" Morgan was in complete panic.

"Nothing yet," Garcia took a deep breath, "but I think something is about to. Our unsub is making another appearance," She barely had time to finish before everyone had surrounded her to look at what the unsub might do.

"Run it," Gideon said simply.

"Already on it, but it's the same as last time," Garcia was frantically trying to track down a location with the IP.

"What's he doing?" Danny followed the unsub's movements around the room. The unsub was now standing with his back to the camera blocking their view. "What's over there?" he asked Garcia.

"It was just a table."

"An empty table?"

"Yeah, the same kind of operating room table as right here," she pointed to the left of the screen, "but it was empty when he came in."

"Did you see bring anything into the room?" Hotch asked.

"I didn't see him bring anything in?" Garcia started feel the panic that was obviously written all over Morgan's face. What had she missed?

"Okay, he's movin'. Can you get closer there?" Danny pointed to the previously hidden table, "Did he leave anything there?"

"Let me see," Garcia quickly got a freeze frame from the video and started an enhancement of the image. "Got it. What is that?"

"Can you read the label?" Lindsay asked.

"Those are definitely medical grade syringes," Hawkes noted aloud, "but I can't read the label on the vile."

"Can you get closer, Garcia?" Hotch urged.

"I'll try," the room went quiet with the exception of Garcia tapping furiously away at the keyboard. "How about….this?" she asked as she struck the enter key, hoping the computer obeyed the command.

"Oh no," Hawkes and Reid sunk simultaneously.

"That's not good…never a good thing," Garcia was getting even more panicked.

"Not usually," Mac agreed. "What do you two know that we don't?"

Hawkes and Reid exchanged glances, neither wanting to be the barer of bad news, but there was no time. The unsub had disappeared from the room and they were only guaranteed a short amount of time before he came back and went to work on Danielle. "The chemical name isn't on the label because no one knows what it actually is," Hawkes started.

"You're telling me this is a ghost drug?" Morgan could hardly belief what he was hearing. "Reid?" he looked to his friend, hoping he'd say the doctor was lying. All he got was a look of sympathy.

"He's right. It is only known by its street name."

"Which is?" Mac urged further information.

"Dead Man Walking," Reid answered.

"That can't be good," Garcia could feel the panic start to show on her face.

"What's it do?" Stella asked.

"No one really knows. Obviously there is speculation of its origin but nobody is even clear of the drug's effect."

"How is that even possible?" Lindsay was getting the same look as Garcia.

"Its only been found in the toxicology reports of autopsies," Reid lowered his eyes to the ground as he spoke the words. He couldn't bring himself to look at the pain, he knew for sure was flooded, in Morgan's eyes.

"So no one has survived being injected with this stuff? Is that what you're saying, Reid?" Morgan couldn't keep the fear and anger from his voice. He knew exactly how it sounded: he was blaming Reid. Reid wasn't to blame, and even through all the chaos in his mind, he knew that. "Reid, please. I just need to know…the truth…the reality."

Reid froze as he looked into Morgan's eyes. It made him cringe inside to the pain in his partner's eyes. Morgan's rough and tumble exterior had been blown apart and Reid hated the sight of the wreckage. He couldn't speak. He had no words. He knew nothing he said would help.

"From what I've read in the reports, each victim's COD was not a direct effect of the drug."

"He's right Morgan," Reid had completely forgotten that fact. "None of the reports show the drug having direct effect on any of the organs, even the heart," he couldn't but to be happy in that knowledge.

"So what does that mean?" Morgan seemed to look more worried at the thought of nothing.

"I think were about to find out," Flack directed everyone back to the computer screen where the unsub had returned in what looked like medical scrubs. "This can't be good."

"We need to find this guy and fast," Prentiss knew she did not want to find out what the unsub was going to do. "Garcia, can you get a shot of his face…"

"…and run facial recognition?" Garcia was a step ahead of her. "I can try," the room silent again, except Garcia's frantic work on the computer. "It's running now through public records in the state as well as Pennsylvania and New Jersey."

"If we can't get anything?" Flack asked.

"We can widen the search to include more states or wider range of records."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"It means he doesn't have a photo ID on record in the eastern United States and unless he is from further west than we estimated, then we won't be able to trace him or an address without a name," Garcia didn't want to think of that prospect. She hoped something could be found.

"Where's he going?" Danny had kept his eyes on the unsub the entire time and alerted the group when he'd moved out of the camera's range.

"I can't tell what's over there, but that table with the syringes is sitting right there," Hotch noted.

No one moved. Everyone was silently fixed on the unsub, feeling as helpless as the next. When Danielle's head turned toward the unsub while his back was turned everyone crammed in the little office jumped.

"She's not out," Danny's face donned a smirk. Lindsay knew that smirk meant plotting and scheming, which meant Danielle had a plan. At least, she hoped that's what it meant.

Mac knew that smirk as well. It always meant Danny and/or Danielle had played a prank on someone in the lab. He could see the hope on Danny's face. A hope that his partner in crime had, yet again, pulled a prank and fooled her captor. Mac found himself hoping, for once, that she had.

"How do you know she's alert?" Reid asked trying desperately to figure out what he'd missed.

"Trust me, man," was all Danny said.

"There!" JJ pointed to the screen near Danielle's face. "Her eyes are open. She's watching him," everyone moved closer to the computer to see what JJ had pointed out.

"Let's hope you're right," Hotch commented in Danny's direction.

"Please, don't do anything stupid. Use your head, girl," Morgan whispered, barley audible to Garcia. "Please, darlin', think it through first."

Garcia took Morgan's hand in hers to let him know she'd heard his concern. "She grew up with you. I trust she can hold her own."

"I just hope didn't pick up my not so great habits of jumping to action."

"So do we, sweetie," Garcia showed a small smile. Morgan picked up on the sarcasm and almost smiled back at her. Instead his face relaxed a bit and Garcia saw a gracious look in his eye, even if it was just an _almost_ smile. Morgan didn't know what kind of shape he'd be in if Garcia wasn't with him. He didn't want to know either. All he knew was he was glad she was with him.

"What's he got those keys for?" Flack's question broke Garcia and Morgan's stare. Both their attention was directed back to the computer where the unsub was unlocking on of Danielle's wrists from the table.

"Why is he doing that?" Flack asked the question everyone was working out in their own heads.

"He may need to…" Gideon started.

"To administer the drug," Hotch finished.

"Or to get it through her system faster," Reid added, his eyes remained fixed on the unsub. He didn't need to see the look on Morgan's face to know he didn't want to see it.

The unsub walked back around the operating table to the medical cart with the drug and a few other instruments that no one wanted to know the purpose of. He took a syringe and filled it from the vile without a label. He put the vile back on the cart and made sure there was no air in the syringe.

"What's she doing? She's got a free arm, why doesn't she do anything?" Lindsay asked impatiently.

"She's biding her time. She can't act too quickly or she'll get no where," Gideon started.

"And can't wait too long or she'll miss her window," Hotch finished, taking a glance at Morgan who was barley containing himself.

"She's watching him. Get ready," Gideon had barley finished his words when Danielle jumped to action.

As the unsub finished inspection the syringe, Danielle shot up off the table and, across her body, punched the unsub to the floor with a right hook to his face. She hit him with so much force she almost followed him to the floor. While he was out, she reached down and took the keys from his belt loop. She unlocked her restraints and jumped down from the table.

She took inventory of the room. She made note of all exits and checked every piece of equipment in the room for access to communications. She came up empty on that front. She made sure the unsub was still out before approaching him and locking him up to the operating table.

"That should keep you busy for a while," Danielle said taking the vile and syringe from the operating cart and smashed them in the sink. "Find your power some other way," she turned back to the restrained, unconscious unsub after running water in the sink. "I would love to see you overpower me without your drugs…and without this," as she took a gun from his hip holster and a cell phone from his jacket pocket. She clicked the chamber open and found to bullets and clicked it closed before taking off down the corridor.

"Where'd she learn all that?" Danny asked in astonishment. He was so glad she did know that, he was seriously thinking of calling that person to thank them.

"I wonder?" Garcia speculated sarcastically in Morgan's direction. Her glance got a quiet chuckle from Reid, JJ, and Prentiss.

Morgan hadn't even noticed the commentary going around the makeshift office. He remained focused on his sister. We've got to get her out of there before he wakes up!" he jumped out of the chair.

"We don't even know where to look, Morgan," Hotch answered. "We don't have a lot to go on."

"Not necessarily," Garcia cut in.

"What are you talking about?

"I saw the guy had a phone, so I put a tap on your cell," Garcia looked ready to be reprimanded but received grateful smiles instead. "I can trace any call that comes into your phone."

"You're brilliant, baby girl," Morgan kissed the top of Garcia's head and reached for his phone. The phone clip was empty. "Where's my phone?" Morgan looked more afraid than he had in the past forty-eight hours.

"No worries, sweetheart. If we can't find your phone I have taps on their phones too and the detectives' phones here in the lab," Garcia nodded her head toward Danny and Lindsay when mentioning the other cells. "They seemed most likely to get a call if she couldn't get to you."

"Whose desk phones are on your list?" Mac asked.

"Your desk is included, sir, as well as Detectives Messer, Monroe, and Hawkes," Mac left the office immediately, accompanied by Flack, for his office. Danny, Lindsay, and Sheldon were right behind them, heading straight for their respective desks.

"Any of my numbers on your list?" Stella asked.

"Your cell is on the list, ma'am."

"Could you add my desk to list please. If anyone hears anything that's where I'll be."

"Sure thing," Garcia had Stella's office on the list before she'd even left the room.

The BAU team did a quick sweep of the office for Morgan's phone. "Its not here," Morgan was growing increasingly frustrated.

"Focus, Morgan," Hotch said calmly refocusing the group and stared delegating. "Go with JJ and retrace your steps downstairs…"

"I'll go too," Gideon offered knowing Morgan needed someone to keep his head in order.

"Go, my love. You'll be my first call," Garcia practically shoved Morgan out of the office.

"Anything?"

"If anyone hears anything, I promise," Garcia raised her left hand and place her right hand over her heart. Then she placed both of her hands on his shoulders, "Go. If you miss her call you'll never forgive yourself," Garcia knew him too well. The guilt prospect was the only force that allowed him to leave the tiny office.

"We'll go out to the cars and back," JJ told Hotch.

"Good," Hotch turned to his attention from the party leaving the office to the party still in the office. "Prentiss, David, and I will go around the lab to see if it got left someplace."

"And me?" Reid asked.

"Stay here with Garcia and go through here again. Garcia, stay focused on those signals and I want to know as soon as anyone gets anything."

"A trace will be put on it before you get back here. You'll be my second call."

"Right then, let's move."

A few short seconds after the room had cleared of everyone but Reid and Garcia, the two heard a faint buzzing. They both checked their phones for the source of the buzzing but neither had an incoming call.

"Its got to be Derek's phone!" Reid concluded quieting Garcia by waving his hand at her. He found Morgan's phone against the wall under Garcia's desk. Before Reid could do anything with it, Garica snatched the phone from him.

"Hello?" Garcia answered the phone in the same amount of time it took her to start the trace on Morgan's call.

"Who are you?" the panicked voice on the other end told Garcia who it was immediately. She gave a nod to Reid who simultaneously started to dial JJ on his phone and waved to the detectives within his line of sight. Danny headed to Mac's office, Hawkes to Stella, and Lindsay ran straight to the side office. "Why do you have my brother's phone?" Garcia thought the girl on the other end was hyperventilating.

"JJ, we got her. Come back to the office. Its Morgan phone, too."

"Let's go guys," Reid heard JJ say before she hung up.

"My name is Penelope. I work at the FBI with your brother, Derek," Garcia hoped this would calm the girl down a bit, but her words seemed to invoke more panic in Danielle's voice. Reid could hear her breathing pick up over the speaker phone.

"What happened to him? Why do you have his phone? Is he okay?"

"Oh," Garcia looked as if she were about to cry, "nothing happened to him. Derek is absolutely fine."

Everyone who had gathered in the office, which included everyone but the group from outside, heard relief in Danielle's voice that came with Garcia's words. They could also see the trace triangulating the signal source on Garcia's computer, everyone willing it to go faster.

"Where's Derek?" Danielle repeated her question.

"Danielle, my name is Spencer, could you talk to me until Derek gets here?"

"You work with him too, right?" there was still a hint of panic in her voice.

"Yes, yes I do," Reid looked relieved she was talking to him and a bit surprised she knew who he was. "He knows you've called and he is on his way as we speak. Can you tell me anything you know about where you are?"

"I don't know," Danielle was getting more distressed with Reid's question.

"Ok, ok," Reid quickly searched his mind for a new, yet productive subject. "What can you remember about the morning you were at the Beverleys'?"

"I was just shoveling and he came out of nowhere. Mrs. Beverley must be so worried. They're ok, right? He didn't hurt them?" each question came faster than the last. "And Lindsay, I told her I was coming. I didn't make it, she must be so mad at me."

"The Beverleys are fine, Danielle. They'll be happy to have you back," Reid seemed to be calming her down. He looked to Hotch and Rossi for some sign of what to do. He was a bit surprised neither of them had cut in and taken over yet. He didn't get a single sign from either of them, but looks of approval and to continue. Reid turned then to Lindsay and motioned for her to come closer to the phone. "I know Lindsay isn't mad either, she's right here."

"Lindsay?"

"I'm right here, Danni, and I'm not mad. I just want you home in one piece," Lindsay could barley keep the tears from her voice.

"What are you doing with Derek and the FBI?"

"They came here. They're here in the city and we're all looking for you. We don't have much to go on right now, but we _are_ working on it."

"I know. I tried to get some forensic evidence. Mac told me once that was most important if this ever happened," everyone turned to Mac who looked a bit proud Danielle had remembered his words.

"Yes, I did."

"Mac?"

"Its me. What'd you get?"

"Well, I probably got some epithelials and possibly some DNA when I hit him," Danielle's voice was starting to level out and slow down.

"Hit?! That looked more like a right hook from Rocky Balboa."

"Danny? What are you talking about?"

"I have to say it did. Where'd you learn to punch like that? He was out in one hit."

"How do you know that, Flack?"

"Because the unsub has a camera above the operating table," Reid answered.

"So everyone, Derek, saw everything?" there was a different type of panic in Danielle's voice this time.

"Pretty much," Lindsay answered.

"And heard everything?" panic was growing again.

"Yeah, why?" Danny was just as confused as everyone else as to why this was such a big deal.

"So you all know? Derek knows? You guys must hate me. I'm so sorry I never told any of you. Lindsay, or even you Stella, I should have at least told you. Mac, I completely understand if you never want me to work in the field again. Oh no, and Derek must be so mad at me for not telling him. I tell him everything, or I used to…" Reid finally figured out what Danielle's tangent was referring to before anyone else caught on.

"Danielle, no one is mad at you," Reid noticed the strange looks he was getting from everyone else in the room. "We all know its hard when you find out about an illness. If it were me, Derek would be the last person I'd tell too. He's a bit overbearing and overprotective."

"That's not the only reason, but I know Derek will just be mad and he won't understand any of it."

"Oh, no sweetie," Garcia couldn't help herself anymore. The girl sounded so distraught, she just had to set Danielle straight. "He's not angry at all."

"What?"

"He wasn't mad when he found out. He was completely beside himself."

"Really?"

"Its true, DJ."

"Derek?!"

"I'm right here, how are you holding up? You're hand isn't broken is it? I think you may need it again before this is all over."

"It's fine, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't think you'd understand and be angry at me."

"We'll have time for that later. Right now we need to get you out of there. Do you have any idea where you are?"

"Not at all, I have no idea what I'm doing," Danielle was starting to sound panicked again.

"Yes, yes you do," Reid cut in. "You said already you need forensic evidence which is true. Now, instead of thinking like a CSI, think like a profiler. Think like Derek," Reid look cautiously to Morgan, who looked surprised and thankful.

"What do you mean?" Morgan could hear his sister was crying. "I can't."

"Yes you can. Go back for me, DJ. That morning, was there anything different about it?"

"No, just that I was at Lindsay's since my building is being renovated."

"Okay, how about going to the Beverleys'? Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"I don't know. I can't do this, Derek."

"I know it's hard," Garcia stepped in, "but trust me when I say I know what you are going through and what its like to remember such awful stuff. But it _does_ help. It helps them do their job. It will help us find you. Even the smallest thing could mean a huge difference."

"Shh," Danielle barely whispered on the phone.

"Come out, come out!"

"Garcia…"

"Voice analysis, I'm on it."

"Keep him talking, baby doll," Morgan spoke softly into the phone.

"You didn't count on a spare key, did you? Very clever, though, little girl. I don't know why you are trying to run from me. I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to save you."

"Who does this guy think he is?" Danny asked rhetorically.

"I was the best. I was on the path to amazing discoveries. When they kicked me out, they said it was my methods. Apparently, what really needs to be done can't be because of ethics. All the while, there are people dying from doctors' incompetence everyday and those close to them just have to deal. Well, I can't just sit back and watch others die. I have to do something so you are going to come out and let me finish my research. I am….so…close," then there was nothing. Nothing but an ominous dial tone filled the silent office.


	5. Plan Of Action

******A/N: I apologize for the long wait but it has finally arrived! Chapter 5 is here and I have already started on the next one and it is about half way done already so it should not be a long wait. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Plan of Action**

"DJ!" the worst was running through Morgan's head. The phone had just gone dead after the sound of it falling to the floor. The dial tone haunted his thoughts. He shot out of his chair, refraining from throwing it across the room, he settled for shoving away from and incidentally into a table. "Hotch, we gotta do something!" Morgan couldn't contain his frustration or his anger any longer. The unsub seemed to be five steps ahead of them and he hated it.

"We need a place to start, Morgan," Hotch empathized.

"I think I may have one," Garcia's computer was popping up some possibilities on the facial recognitions. "Reid. The list."

"What list?"

"From out interviews," Danny ran to his office for the list of people interviewed at the support groups.

"What names came up, Garcia?" Reid asked, trying to hurry the process, for Morgan's sake.

"Four possible…contestant one is Frank James."

"Nope, next?" he was trying to recall the names on the list.

"Second…David Sharpe?"

"No."

"Ok…how about Christopher Brown?"

"Christopher Brown!" Reid repeated, shooting out of his chair.

"Christopher Brown…boom! Here," Danny ran back into the office.

"He was there. I was talking to him. I should have spotted it. He was edgy," Reid started to rant. He had the chance to save a life and end his friend's continuous agony if only he had been more perceptive.

"The guy was asking a lot of questions regarding the case," Danny qualified. "I just chalked it up to concern for DJ, you know how those groups get real close and stuff, so I just told him we can't discuss the details of ongoing cases and left it at that," he looked apologetically to Mac first then to Morgan. He wanted to punch himself in the face for being so absent-minded.

"We could have…" rewording his thoughts, "should have had him. I'm sorry, Morgan," Reid apologized, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Hey kid, none of that. Either of you," Morgan focused on both Reid and Danny. "You can't know everything. The important thing is we've got him now, so Garcia," shifting his attention, "We need your pretty little hands to find an address on this guy and a list of every property that might be in his name. That definitely doesn't look like a house."

"We got his number here. Why don't we just call him? Ask him to come in for further questions."

"No, Danny," Mac stopped him. "We can't let him know at all that we're onto him."

"You don't think he'll run?"

"That's not it, is it?" Lindsay countered Danny's question.

"No," it seemed Mac followed Hotch's logic. "He's in this for the attention and glory."

"He's trying to prove a point," Gideon continued. "He is the best and everyone has been blind to this."

"However, if we do tip him off in any way," Rossi then continued, "he may accelerate his plan."

"Or he'll move on to a new victim," Prentiss finished the thought. "He probably already knows where he will them."

"If he moves on though…" Lindsay did not like where that line of logic ended.

"He would kill DJ first," Morgan solemnly concluded. No way was he letting this whole thing come to that.

"Bingo! Address and other properties our unsub owns," Garcia handed two sheets of paper to Hotch.

"Do you know where any of these are?" Hotch handed the second page to Mac.

"Mac, Stella, and Flack looked over the five addresses on the list. "This first one and the second are in residential areas of Queens," Flack noted.

"That they are. Looks like renters," Garcia immediately pulled up the residents' information. "None are our unsub or any of the victims."

"Ok, he has an address in New Jersey listed on the license but looks like he lives here in the city," Reid noted from Garcia's computer screen.

"Could be this apartment in the Bronx," Stella indicated.

"Jackpot! That apartment was rented to a Christopher Brown in…April of last year," Garcia spouted.

"Prentiss, you and Rossi can go the apartment. We'll keep digging here," Hotch delegated.

"I'll go with you. I know how to get there," Lindsay offered."

"We'd appreciate that," Rossi accepted. "Let's get going, then. Good luck here, guys."

"Keep us posted," Lindsay instructed Stella before following Rossi from the office.

"We'll get him," Prentiss assured Morgan before following pursuit to the SUV in the garage.

"Stella, let's go through the rest of these addresses," Mac started. "We can have Adam run them through the computer and get some satellite pictures of what the areas around these places look like."

"Let's hit it," Stella took the papers from Mac and was followed by him and Flack to find Adam.

"Background?"

"Printing now, Boss," Garcia seemed to know Hotch was addressing her.

"JJ. Gideon. Morgan," Hotch handed them the papers from the printer. "Start here. I want to know exactly what we are expecting from this guy."

"Hotch."

"Yeah Reid?"

"Detective Messer and I have been going through these interview lists and found something. Here," Reid handed Hotch several different lists.

"Christopher Brown. Christopher Brown."

"Right," Danny acknowledged. "He was at all of them. He's also on the attendance rosters for every group we contacted that didn't have anonymous membership."

"I'd be willing to bet he attends those too. We've got opportunity and access then. Gideon, talk to me."

"We've got a very successful and motivated man who fell from the top."

"Stressor?"

"Maybe, listen to this," Morgan was reading from a newspaper article. "Says here after graduating second in his class, enrolling in medical school, and a very long list of awards, _Dr._ Christopher Brown was the subject of an investigation regarding the unethical practices of his experimental treatments. It seems the patients of these trials had no luck with traditional treatments for their respective terminal illnesses and were promised by Dr. Brown these experimental trials were safe and would cure them. It keeps going on a little about a few specific patients and here: 'The investigation resulted in Dr. Brown losing his license and his job because of these careless and unethical trials."

"There's our stressor. Does that article mention anything about the methods he was using to 'cure' his patients?"

"There aren't a lot of specifics here…let's see…'Dr. Brown used a variety of methods including personally designed drugs, cleansing, and electro-shock therapies.'"

"Did you say electro-shock?" Garcia sounded horrified.

"Yeah, it says the voltages recorded in his notes were much higher than any human body can take and notes that any 'patient' who went through this treatment didn't survive. Why? What is it, Doll Face?" No response.

"Yeah?" Hotch switched his phone to speaker.

"Our M.E. just contacted me. Sid said each victim had similar burn patterns on the torso and the inside of the arm."

"Oh God!" Garcia looked more petrified than before, if that was possible.

"Does he know what caused them?" Hotch asked Mac on the other end, keeping his eye on an increasingly upset Garcia.

"He didn't. This is what they look like, though," Hawkes returned from Sid in the M.E.'s office. The photos he handed to Hotch showed circular patterns on all three of the bodies downstairs.

"If our unsub was a doctor and used electro-shock therapies in his trials…" Hotch speculated out loud.

"That may very well be where these burns came from," Hawkes continued. "They look similar to the pads used in emergency defribulators."

"Oh, please no," Garcia was almost crying now.

"What is it, Princess?"

She had no words. All she could was point to her computer screen. The unsub had made another appearance. He was standing a little too close for Derek's taste. DJ was still out cold. He could see wires that lead away from the table into the corner of the room. "Where to those go?" Morgan hated not know more than the truth.

"To that," Garcia pointed, still horrified, to a glass window in the back corner of the frame.

"Garcia? It's just some safety glass." Morgan was the only one who didn't notice the source of Garcia's fear.

"We have some directions for you," Hotch was on his phone again. "Focus on industrial areas of the city. We're looking for places big enough to stage a hospital."

"I don't see anything like that on this list, so far," Stella came over Hotch's speaker.

"We only got apartments and a brownstone," Flack came over the phone.

"Guys, Prentiss has something," JJ took her phone from her ear and put it on speaker.

"We got a deed here but no name is listed it on it. You ready for the address?"

"Born it," Garcia snapped out of here dread, "Go."

"1601 Bakersfield St."

"Did you get that?" Hotch spoke into his phone.

"Yeah, it looks like a rundown warehouse district from the satellite feed. There is no activity there," Adam came over the phone.

"It's not a warehouse, it's an abandoned slaughter house," Garcia interrupted. "It was sold to an anonymous buyer…8 month ago."

"We'll head over there now, then," Rossi came over the phone.

"Do you want us to wait for you just head in when we get there?" Lindsay then came over the line.

"Wait for us. We'll meet on the south end of the building," Hotch spoke loudly toward JJ's phone. "Detective Taylor, we'll need blueprints of the building and some thermal imaging if you have it got figure out exactly where they are in the building. I want to know exactly what we're getting into."

"Bringing the imaging up now," Adam said. "I'll link it to your PDA so you'll have on arrival."

"Thank Adam."

"Blueprints should come through momentarily also."

"Let's get moving then," Danny was ready to move just as much as Morgan was.

"I think we're too late."

"What do you mean, Garcia?"

"What's up, Baby Girl?"

"I know you're angry right now. You hate me, I'm sure. By now your investigation has given you everything you need to know about me and my research. There is one thing, however, you don't know: Just what lengths I will go to in order to prove my credibility and protect my research. This procedure may just work and cure her," the unsub was looked directly at the camera above DJ's stirring body. When he mentioned her, he stroked her hair. Morgan didn't need another reason to punch this guy in the face once he got a hold of this guy. His hands balled up into fists on Garcia's desk. She noticed immediately and covered his fists with her hands. She felt them relax a little.

"You all should be thanking me! I am trying to save her! That's more than I can say for you. She was so afraid to talk to you or tell her anything about her sickness. She talked to me all the time, though. She told me once, at the café, it was because she had no one else to talk to. Her brother, you, would most likely close off and ignore her to avoid dealing with her, like she was a problem. It was in that moment I realized she would be perfect for my treatments," Morgan had absolutely had enough of this guy. Garcia could feel his fists regain their tension.

"Some brother you are. It's because of you she is in this situation. You realize that by now, I'm sure. If she only could have talked to you, her brother, she probably wouldn't have come to that group. You put her and now you know what will happen and that's on your hands. It might as well be your hand pulling the switch. Wish me luck," the unsub ended his speech to the camera and moved off screen in the direction of the wires.

"You don't think…"

"Actually Danny," Hotch knew the unsub _would_ do it. Everyone else in the room knew it too. Everyone who was working the case had crammed back into the tiny office with their eyes glued to Garcia's computer screen unable to anything but watch, while Rossi, Prentiss, and Lindsay agonized on the other end of JJ's phone.

The unimaginable became brutal reality as they all watched sparks fly into the camera's view and DJ's body convulsed and contorted on the table. JJ lowered head and block her sight by rubbing her hand over her eyes. Rossi put a comforting arm around JJ. Garcia did the same as JJ and turned her chair from the screen. Stella also did the same mostly to block her view but also to hide her tears. Hawkes noticed though and pulled her into a hug. Flack and Mac couldn't bear to watch either so they focused on keeping Danny sane. He was barely standing and running his hands over his head. Reid couldn't watch either, so he looked to Gideon and then to Hotch who both stood solemn and stoic. Then their eyes moved, so he followed their gazes to Morgan. He was devastated. He slammed the chair in front of him into the table and stormed from the room to the on across the hall and proceeded to slam the chairs around. His mind was going so many directions at one time he collapsed from exhaustion to his knees and cried into his arms folded on the tabletop.

The unsub flipped the switch again, this time ending the shower of sparks in the corner of the screen and DJ's body stopped moving. No one could say a word. They all just stared at the reflection of two words in the safety glass: **HIGH VOLTAGE**.

**So what did you think? Let me know w/ a review or PM!**


	6. Guilt

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! So I am sooooooo sorry about the delay but the good news is that the next few chapters are written...I just have to type them up. I will try to get the next chapter up by Friday...but it may end up being Monday. Here is Chapter 6...I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Guilt **

"We were too late! What did we do wrong!?! Why couldn't I get there!?!"

"Morgan, this is on all of us. We still need to focus," Hotch was trying to take control of the situation.

"How!?! Tell me! How am I supposed to focus?"

Hotch knew he was going to get nowhere with Morgan in this state so he turned to Gideon who looked just as hopeless as he did. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Apparently Mac wanted to try to get through to Morgan.

"It won't help," Hotch replied solemnly.

"It's worth a shot," Mac retorted. He needed to do something. He had taken DJ under his wing like he had with Danny all those years ago. He could see the same potential in her but in that time they had developed a strong bond. He wouldn't let anyone see, but he felt like he just lost a daughter. The only other time he'd felt like this was the day he lost his wife in the Trade Center.

"Let me take the shot then," Garcia interjected shyly from the doorway of the tiny office. The room looked darker since Garcia had shut off the computer screens.

"Are you sure? I don't think there is much we can do to help, at least not right now."

"I know what's going with him, though, Sir."

"What then?"

"The obvious…" Stella answered Flack's question. "…guilt."

"All the rambling that guy was doing into the camera, we all heard as just that…rambling," Gideon explained, "but Morgan didn't."

"No, Sir," Garcia confirmed. "He took it all to heart. Right now he believes every word of it."

"Go ahead then. I am sure you're one of the only people he'll listen to right now."

"Thank you, Sir," Garcia nodded and headed through the door Morgan had slammed shut in his rage.

"We gotta get this Brown guy, and _now_," Danny looked as furious as Morgan did. He would make sure this guy paid for what he'd done.

"Dave? You still there?" Hotch called toward JJ"s phone.

"Yeah, we're here. What's going on? Was that Morgan I heard yelling?" Rossi came through the speaker.

"It was. The unsub flipped the switch. She's gone."

"Oh God," Lindsay's voice told everyone she was crying.

"How's Morgan taking it? If all that slamming around we heard was from him, I assume not well," Emily was next to ask.

"Not well at all, actually," Reid responded, "but Garcia is in there with him now."

"That should help for a little while, at least until we get this guy behind bars."

"Linds? Talk to me," Danny almost took JJ's phone from her. "You OK?"

"No," he heard faintly through her sobs. "I can't believe this."

"I know. I know, but we know where he is now. He's gonna pay, Linds," he was trying desperately to comfort her but it was a difficult task through a phone.

"Right," Hotch affirmed quickly. "Dave?"

"Yeah."

"JJ, give them the address. We are heading out of the lab in ten," he directed his instructions to the phone. "You guys meet us there. We'll regroup outside the building."

"I'll get SWAT on it," Flack walked off a bit from the group to make the call.

"Why are you waiting?" Lindsay asked.

"Morgan. He'll want to be there when we get this guy but if he can't pull himself together, I don't want him in the field."

"We'll call when we arrive and hopefully we'll see you _all_ then," Rossi cam over the phone then the line was dead.

"Let's move," Danny directed and the group left to get vests and weapons.



"Morgan?" Garcia entered cautiously. He had stopped shoving chairs around and he'd stopped punching the walls. He actually had stopped moving all together. He was completely still, or at least he seemed to be, but Garcia noticed he was shaking. In the silence of the conference room, she could hear Morgan sobbing. "Derek?"

"He was right."

"Who?"

"Brown," Morgan lifted his head from the table to meet Garcia's eyes. "She is gone!" he punched his fist to the unwavering table. "And it's my fault," his voice softened and his head fell back to the table.

"What are you talking about?" Garcia was astounded. She wanted to be angry with him for thinking that, but the tears she saw in his eyes turned that anger to sympathy. She didn't want to, knowing that was the last thing Morgan needed or wanted but she couldn't find any other emotion. Besides she was more angry with the unsub, Brown, for doing and saying what he did and making her beloved chocolate god feel this way. If no one else on the team or in the lab killed Brown, she would seriously consider it for tearing her Morgan apart like this. "You had nothing to do with him or what he did."

"He was right. For whatever reason she couldn't talk to me about what was going with her, so she resorted to that support group. I only wish I knew why she felt I wouldn't understand. I would have listened," Morgan's eyes couldn't hold his tears back anymore. "I would have helped. I would have been there for her. I would have dropped everything to be here."

"I am telling you right now…look at me Derek," she took his face gently in her hands and turned his head to look directly into his eyes. "This was not your fault. I have no doubt you would have dropped everything for her, and so did she. Although I don't know much about her, if she is anything like you, she would not have wanted you to do a thing," Morgan's face looked puzzled. "If she had called you and told you everything, you would have gone straight to Hotch and asked for leave and come directly here to the city to take care of her."

"That's exactly what I would have done."

"And that is exactly what she wouldn't have wanted you to do. Morgan, she thinks just like you. She would have seen that as pity or sympathy, plus it would've also meant you dropping your life for hers. You would never want anyone to do that for you, and I know for a fact that can be annoying."

"How do you know that?"

"You did it to me, after I was shot. But think about yourself for one minute. You hate when anyone goes out of their way for you in the slightest."

He finally understood. Anything he tried to do probably would have made her angry at him. "I just don't understand why she didn't tell anyone. She was dealing with this on her own."

"That is one thing I can't answer for you. Maybe she wanted to come to terms with it all herself before worrying everyone else with it?"

"She was always taking care of people like that. I think it's a good thing you guys never met. You'd have been best friends right away. I would never have a chance, then."

"I would have loved to meet her. She sounds like my kind of girl."

Morgan checked his phone. There was a message from Hotch. The team was pulling out in ten minutes. Seven had already passed. "I gotta go, Baby Girl, my train is leaving. She had so much faith in the system. That's why she wanted to work in law enforcement. I just hope the system does her the justice she deserves," he rose from his chair and kissed Garcia's forehead before heading for the door. He paused in the doorway and turned back to Garcia, "Thanks Doll Face."

"Anytime," Garcia smiled, satisfied with her work. Her the back of her mind she knew there would be more talks like that in the near future.



"Morgan," Reid was the first to notice his partner come in.

"Am I too late?"

"Just in time, actually," Hotch was happy to see Morgan in one piece. He made a mental note to commend Garcia later. "Here's a vest. Are you ready?"

"Let's do this. I need to get DJ out of there."

"I hear you there," Danny agreed as they all left the locker room for the garage. Danny motioned for Morgan to hang back though. "Hey man, I only grew up with a brother but in my world but, in my world DJ is like a sister so believe me when I tell you I want this guy as much as you do."

"I appreciate that…" he trailed off trying to remember the young detective's name.

"It's Danny."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You've had a lot to deal with lately. The only reason I remember your name is cuz it's the same as DJ's," Morgan gave a smile at that. They continued for a few moments in silence.

"You know, it doesn't surprise me in the least."

"What do you mean?"

"That she would fill that role for you. DJ was always the one to keep me in line, next to my mother who you just didn't cross."

"Oh, sounds about right. Things can get pretty crazy around here. I'm sure you know how that can be."

"You've got that right."

"But Danni always keeps it together. She keeps everyone in line, not just me. You should hear the crap she gives Flack. But no matter what, she is there for you. She always knows the kind of day I am having or what mood I'm in just by looking at me."

"It wasn't just you, trust me. She could tell by my voice over the phone. She didn't even have to look at me. Sometimes it bugged me because if I was upset about something like work, she wouldn't drop it until I talked about it. A lot of great conversations came out of that though and of course she was always right. I was felt better after talking with her."

"We _will_ get this guy," Danny emphasized.

"We'd better."

"What's the plan?" Rossi asked Hotch as the newly arrived members of the team exited the SUV's.

"Looks like a main entrance here on this side of the building," Prentiss indicated the steel staircase and double doors visible from the cars, "and I'm pretty sure I saw some sort of loading or shipping area in the back when we came in."

"I saw it too," Stella verified. "Do you think we could get in that way?"

"Let's find out," Hotch directed and moved his finger along the blueprint that was now rolled out over the hood of the SUV. "Garcia, do you have satellite?"

"Affirmative, Boss. Heat signatures show two people in the main factory floor located in the center of the building. You should be good on entering from the loading docks too."

"Nothing at all back there?"

"Not at all, Detective Taylor. I see no activity other than the two suspects I've got on satellite."

"Just to be sure, we need to clear all of these offices," Hotch referenced the blueprints again, indicating a row of offices on either side of the main factory floor. "I want vocal confirmation before anyone moves in. No one goes without my final go," Hotch looked at Morgan to emphasize his point. "Channel two everyone."

The team split into two teams. Hotch, JJ, and Prentiss took the front with Mac, Lindsay, and Flack. Rossi took the back end with Gideon, Stella, Danny, Hawkes, Reid and Morgan. Each team was accompanied by SWAT agents as well. Both teams entered as quietly as possible, swiftly moving to each office.

"Clear," Hotch heard from Rossi, Morgan, and Danny who had all paired off for safety. The back end was secured.

"Clear," Mac and Prentiss came over the comms next.

"Good. Clear here too," the team he entered with had also paired off." Everyone set?"

"Set," he heard five times over the comms.

"Remember, we want this guy alive."

"Believe me, Hotch, you don't have to tell me twice," Morgan responded.

"On my count, then," Hotch counted to three then the massive factory erupted in yells and screams of the unsub's name and orders of, "Freeze!" and "Show yourself!" The place was empty.

"Garcia?"

"The one person left the room but there is still the second one. You guys are all centered toward the middle of the room?"

"Yeah, there's nothing here. Just a vat, a huge vat, full of water," Morgan's voice displayed his frustration.

"The vat explains why you guys are standing so far apart from each other, but the person you're looking for has to be in it then. They should be right in front of you."

**I know...I'm bad with the cliffhanger type endings to these but I promise you won't have to wait long. R&R if you wish...with so many characters if there is a particular scene you want to see...I'll see what I can do. I've already got a SMacked request which I am working out now. Stay tuned for Chapter 7 in the next few days.**


	7. Secret

**So here is Chapt 7! Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alert/favs and the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Secret**

DJ opened her eyes. She couldn't figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered was that man talking to the ceiling and pulling the electrical switch. Her eyes shot open, suddenly remembering everything that had happened. Her eyes still felt hazy so she went to rub her eyes a bit to help her focus. It took a bit more energy to pull her hand from above her head and her hands were tied together. Abruptly aware of her situation, she looked up at the ceiling and realized immediately where she was. She saw an industrial size chain hanging from what looked like a crane-type hook. The problem was she was hanging from that hook, with the chain around her ankles. She looked down at the huge vat in the center of the room. In the corner of the room she could see the man standing at what looked like a control desk.

"Oh look! This will be so much more fun mow you're awake," the unsub yelled to the ceiling. "And the best part about all of this is they aren't coming for you. I turned the camera off and they think you're dead," he laughed at the brilliance of his plan.

'You wanna bet they aren't coming,' she thought to herself. 'They may not be coming for me but they sure as hell are coming for you. I know them way better than you,' she was beyond mad now. The unsub's delight in the whole situation put a whole new determination in her. 'They will not stop, especially now, until you are in prison or a psych ward where you belong. And I'm gonna help them put you there.'

"Nothing to say?" he continued yelling. "Maybe a little ride will loosen your lips and help you share with the rest of the class," DJ watched him reach for two buttons on the right side of the control panel. He pushed the bottom button, sending DJ dropping toward the vat. He suddenly punched the red button to the left of the panel jerked the pulley to a halt, leaving DJ feeling a bit whiplashed. The unsub pushed the top button next, pulling DJ slowly back toward the ceiling. "Now that was fun, wasn't it?" as he hit the red button again stopping the chain at the rafters.

DJ didn't open her eyes until she felt herself come to a stop. That was one thing she never wanted to experience again. 'As soon as I get down from here,' she thought to herself. Did this guy really think he was going to get away with all of this, even now when her brother and her closest friends thought she was killed by him?

"Freeze!"

"Brown! Come out here!"

"Federal agents! Show yourself!"

"NYPD! Don't move!"

DJ's head whipped around as a frenzy of SWAT, police, and federal agents stormed the room. She knew they would show up eventually. In all the chaos, however, she kept as still as possible to avoid attention and possibly misdirected gunfire. She silently scanned her newly arrived saviors but she was too high to find any particular face. She noticed a group of twelve people separate from the SWAT teams sweeping the room. They all seemed to meander their way toward her and congregated around the enormous vat just beneath her. She still couldn't recognize any of their faces.

"Garcia?" she heard one of them say. 'Garcia, I know that name,' she tried desperately to remember but the electricity must have done more damage than she thought. There was a short pause as few of the people below her put their hands to their ears. 'They must be listening on comms.'

"Yeah," she heard the voice say again. There was another short pause.

"There's nothing here. There's just a vat, a huge vat, full of water," and another pause.

'Full of water?' she thought. 'He was going to drop me into that huge thing of water and either drown me or crack my head open on the bottom at the rate I was falling. Wait a minute, though. I know that voice. I need to get closer. That voice…' her thoughts trailed off. 'Derek,' it all made sense. He always talked about his tech goddess, Garcia. The others down there, then, had to be his team and her CSIs. She knew they would come. None of them would leave her, alive or dead, with this crazy guy. They all would want her out as fast as possible.

"What's the plan now, Hotch?" she heard her brother ask; the name she now recognized as his boss.

"We need to find Brown. I think he is the real threat," Hotch answered.

"What about the second signature?" that was the distinguishable voice of Flack. He always had told her that he would be there whenever she needed him. 'This definitely counts,' she thought.

"The second person has to be a submissive," Hotch answered again.

"Brown is too much of a dominate and controlling personality to have someone else like him in on his plans," she heard Derek elaborate. "This second unsub won't make a move on his own."

"That satellite can't be wrong though," DJ heard Stella's voice echo from the ground. "Heat signatures would be pretty distinctive in a huge room of cold steel," Stella's observation led to another silence.

"It has to be off then," she could tell her brother was getting frustrated. "There is definitely no one in this vat."

"And after the chaos created when we came in, Brown took off but you said this signature hasn't moved," DJ was so glad Mac was there.

'But I'm the only other person here. There isn't a second unsub,' it could have been possible she just hadn't seen him, but Derek was right. This Brown, as her brother called him, had a personality that was just too dominate. He would let anyone in, even if it was someone submissive being directed and ordered around. This Brown would never want to give credit to an assistant. He would want it all for himself. 'It's me. I'm the second heat signature,' it explained why that spot hadn't moved on the satellite image and why they all thought it was second unsub. They were operating under the intel that she was dead. She needed to find a way to get their attention without drawing the unsub's attention too. 'Maybe this will work. I hope that satellite is top notch.'

"What Garcia?" DJ heard Hotch on is radio frequency. "Its moving?" her plan was working. "Back and forth?" she watched Hotch's head whip around in every direction but up. A few people looked into the vat and obviously found nothing.

"There!" she finally heard although it wasn't a voice she recognized. The woman was pointing at DJ.

"Move and she dies!" Brown's voice echoed throughout the factory. DJ watched the entire group shift their focus to the unsub with all their guns aimed in his direction.

"Give it up, man," Derek directed. "This whole place is surrounded. You aren't leaving here a free man," he seemed very collected, DJ noticed, under the circumstance he was facing.

"But I have something you want," Brown retorted.

"I'm sure we can find it without you."

"But it's a secret. I think you would really like this secret. Do you want to know?"

"I'm sure I don't want to know, as a matter of fact."

"Let me tell you anyway. You're wrong."

"I'm wrong?" Derek asked in a challenging tone. "What am I wrong about then, Brown?" DJ could tell her brother had had enough of this unsub.

"She's alive. You're all wrong. I didn't kill her."

'Don't provoke him. You aren't going to leave him any choice but to shoot. He isn't going to believe you. Please hold it together, Derek. Do not flip out on his guy.'

"I think you're the one who's wrong Brown. We saw it."

"Did you?"

"You know we did."

"I know exactly what you saw. You thought wrong," Brown spouted eerily and pointed to the ceiling above them. "You can't you tell?"

'Way to stay with it,' her brother hadn't followed the unsub's indication. In fact, none of them did. Every single person kept their position.

"Did you really think we'd fall for that?"

"No? Suit yourself," DJ suddenly realized the unsub was standing right next to the control panel. 'Not again,' she clenched her eyes shut just as the unsub smacked the release button with his palm. This sent DJ flying toward the vat and she had no way to stop herself.

Without hesitation, Morgan took advantage of the unsub's distracted attention and tackled him into the corner next to the control panel. He was quickly joined by Danny and Flack who all three wrestled Brown to the floor and got him cuffed. As she was falling, DJ opened her eyes for just enough time to see her brother slam the unsub into the corner and Flack and Danny follow suit before plunging into the water.

Once in the water she had no control and felt herself sinking quickly to the bottom head first. She tried desperately to turn herself in the water so her head was not the first to hit the bottom, but with both her hands and feet tied to together and her ankles still around the crane hook she couldn't get around. Air was becoming a factor as well. She had held her breath once she saw the unsub release the chain. She had no air left now. She could someone looking over the edge of the vat, but the water and lack of oxygen made the image blurry. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, then everything went black.

**Chapt 8 is coming soon...no worries.**


	8. HistoryOr Not?

**_I finally got my own computer, internet, & a word program so I can start uploading again! I have more chapters written so I will be uploading a few more chapters within a few days. Thank you to those who are still with me and I apologize for the long wait, but I hope it was worth it. As always, any criticism or suggestions are welcome. Here, at long last, is Chapter 8._**

**Chapter 8: History…Or Not?**

"We've got to get her out of there," Mac was pulling his jacket and vest off. Hotch and Hawkes followed Mac's lead. All three reached the ladder and jumped in after the sinking girl. The vat had to be twelve feet deep and seven feet wide. As fast as they were swimming they didn't reach her before they heard her head crack on the bottom. It was a good sign though, Hawkes noted, that there was no blood from the impact.

Hawkes was first to reach her. He had started swimming faster as soon as she hit the bottom. He placed his arms under hers to create a brace and began to slowly kick his way up. He was soon assisted by Mac who grabbed the girl's legs and Hotch was supporting the girl's back. As soon as they saw her face, they all began kicking to the surface much faster.

Hawkes' head was first to break the surface, "It's her. It's DJ. Danny!" They were going to need help pulling her out of the water.

"Danny! Flack!" Mac was next above water. "Get Morgan over here!"

"Morgan!" Hotch yelled from the water. "It's her!" the three men swam DJ to the ladder where Rossi and Gideon waiting to pull her out.

"You two go," Flack directed to Danny and Morgan when he noticed the looks on their faces. "Go, I've got this scumbag."

Without a second's more hesitation Morgan and Danny bolted for the vat to assist. They both climbed up the ladder on either side of Rossi and Gideon and the four had little trouble pulling DJ up and out. Danny and Morgan made their way down the ladder to spot Rossi as he came down with DJ over his shoulder. Once on the ground himself, he quickly moved to lay DJ into Morgan's anticipating arms. Cradling her against his chest, Morgan carefully dropped to his knees laying DJ gently on the floor with Danny guiding her head to prevent further injury.

"We need a medic now!" Prentiss radioed outside as she knelt down to help in whatever way she could. She found herself not being much help. As soon as Mac, Hawkes, and Hotch climbed out of the vat, they were on the floor with Morgan and Danny. Hawkes quickly assessed the situation by checking for visible injuries and vital stats.

"We need to get her breathing," with Hawkes' instructions Morgan began CPR. "Good," Hawkes directed Morgan then he began the compressions. "Go."

"I'm gonna go check on our suspect," Prentiss informed the members of the team who were not preoccupied with DJ's treatment.

"Where is the medic?" Hotch was getting upset with the delay. "Go ahead, Prentiss. Everything that can be done here is already being done."

"He's right," Mac agreed. "I'll come with you to make sure he gets booked and into interrogation right away."

"We'll wait on to start though, until you arrive," Prentiss assured her boss.

"We'll call you with her status as soon as we get to the hospital," Hotch looked at Mac when he spoke.

"Thanks," Mac gave a concerned look at DJ, knowing she was in good hands with Hawkes before following Prentiss toward Flack who was roughly leading the unsub out of the factory.

"Medics are here," Reid informed everyone still at DJ's side.

"Come on. Not now, DJ. Not like this. I need more time," Morgan was frustrated that their efforts seemed to be in vain. He wouldn't let go of his sister's hand, even when the medics asked him to move aside to do their jobs. Hawkes had already risen to his feet, reluctantly, to make space for the medics. Morgan refused to leave his sister. He was close to tears when Rossi and Hotch nearly ripped him from her side and pulled him to his feet. He fought them the whole way, but once he was on his feet he sunk his head in defeat and jerked himself away from his superiors.

"They can help her," Rossi assured him, unsure whether or not his words fell on deaf ears. He tried to put a comforting hand on Morgan's shoulder, but Morgan jerked away again. He had never felt so useless in his entire life. A familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Derek?" Garcia still had comms up and had heard everything. What she was glad he couldn't see were the tears in her eyes. "You have to let them help her."

"And what if they can't? I should be over there."

"Do you have any medical training? Sweetie, I'm sorry to be so frank with you but the best thing you can do for her right now is to let the medics do what they do best and find a way to do what you do best."

"How am I supposed to that?"

"Well, from what I can tell on these blueprints, the area you're in is too big to be where the video was streaming from."

"Where do you think it was? And what do you think we'll find?" Morgan was desperate for something to keep his mind from worrying. He kept pacing left to right, making Rossi and Hotch a little dizzy, but he always kept at least one eye on DJ and the medics. 'They better be doing everything they can'.

"I know that Dr Hawkes will keep those medics in line," Garcia hoped this would help Morgan focus. She knew the good doctor's history with Morgan's sister but she also knew, at least for the doc, it wasn't all history. "He cares about her as much as you do," Garcia was glad the doc hadn't taken his earpiece out before jumping into the water. He couldn't hear what she was saying since it shorted out when it hit the water.

"You don't know that," Derek sounded like he didn't want to believe it. Overprotective brother, Garcia figured.

"Trust me, Darling. Woman's intuition."

"She's right," Lindsay had obviously heard the whole conversation through her earpiece and thought her best friend's brother deserved to know about the person who loved his sister. "He never really stopped loving her. He won't let anything go wrong."

Morgan looked to Rossi, Hotch, then back to Lindsay like he couldn't fathom his sister finding someone like that. He knew men, and he was sure none of them would ever be good enough for his sister. He looked back to the medics and almost to his surprise, Hawkes hadn't moved. He was right there with the medics helping, and even sometimes instructing.

"He was a surgeon before coming to the crime lab as the chief ME. Once he became a CSI, though, he seemed out of his element for a while. She took pity on him eventually, reminding him of the way things were supposed to be done," Lindsay continued.

"Sounds like the perfectionist in her," Morgan defended, wiping a tear from his eye. He thought back to the countless times she came to his football practices and games yelling at anyone on the team who missed a block, got beat off the line, or dropped a pass.

"I don't think either of them expected anything to come of their relationship beyond being just friends. It kinda caught them both off guard," Stella continued, moving away from the group surrounding DJ so Hawkes couldn't hear. She knew he liked to keep his private life just that, private. "They tried to hide it for a while, but they both worked in a lab of trained investigators," Stella continued, with a small smile.

"We figured it out pretty quickly," Danny had come over to the slowly growing group. "There was so much tension," Danny chuckled. "Not that kind of tension, though," he rephrased noticing the look Morgan was giving him. "It just got weird when they started finding ways to avoid each other in the lab."

"Do you remember when they did run into each other right outside Mac's office?" Stella smiled.

"Oh yeah," Lindsay also smiled, recalling the memory. "You could have heard a pin drop."

"That happened a few times after too. That was when we knew something was up. Even before they starting dating," Danny continued, "he would bring her lunch or coffee, if she had to stay late or come in early."

"They talked all the time," Lindsay concluded.

"So if they were so 'perfect'," Morgan air quoted, "what happened?"

"She needed space. That's what he told me and Flack. He said he was holding her back, so he gave her what she wanted," Danny glanced back to Hawkes who still hadn't moved. "He looked so guilty so I never really pushed the issue. He was sure she would never want to be with him after that."

"He was way off base then," Lindsay was astounded.

"If I'd known he thought that, I would have set him straight," Stella added just as astounded as Lindsay.

"She always told us she regretted telling him she wanted some space."

"Not that he was a distraction, but she just wanted to focus on her studies without making Hawkes feel he second rate…"

"Which he so did not," Lindsay interjected.

"…or didn't deserve her time."

"And how do you two know all of this?" Danny pretty much knew the answer he was going to get.

"Girl talk," the two answered in unison. "Break ups require lots of ice cream, lots of Kleenex…" Stella looked to Lindsay to help her out on the rest.

"…and friends who are there to listen and not make you feel guilty for eating all the ice cream," Lindsay finished.

"You must be good friends then," Garcia complimented. "JJ and Prentiss have done the same for me."

It was then that Morgan noticed the medics getting DJ up on the gurney and started coming toward him. He immediately assumed the worst and found himself wishing his tech goddess was right there with him and not just in his ear. Then he realized he was in middle of their path to the door. He watched as they wheeled his sister past without a word. He was about to get really mad when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We finally got her breathing with an oxygen mask," Hawkes spoke quickly. "She's stable now, but we won't know the full extent until she gets checked out at the hospital. I told them to wait for you so you can ride with her to the hospital," Morgan was a little shocked at Hawkes' last statement.

"Thanks, but you are much more qualified, if something goes wrong, to be in that ambulance. Go do what you do. I'm gonna stay here and do what I do," he couldn't tell, but Garcia smiled at Morgan's choice of words.

"You sure?" Hawkes didn't want DJ's brother to feel he was being pushed aside by her…whatever he was to DJ. He just knew his title wasn't boyfriend anymore.

"I'm sure," he walked with Hawkes to the door. "Just promise you'll call with any updates until I get there."

"You can count on it," Hawkes shook hands with Morgan before heading for the door. Before he took two steps, though, someone called him back.

"Hey Doc," Morgan took his earpiece out as Hawkes turned back to him. "She's lucky to have you."

"I hope so."

"I know so," he watched Hawkes run outside.

"I heard that, Derek Morgan. Are you saying you're okay with your baby sister being in love?"

"Right now Sweetness, I'm just saying I'm okay with her choice."

"That's all she'll need to hear."

"Let's get to work, Mama. I want this guy put away, permanently."


	9. Indisputable Evidence

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story...I hope you're enjoying it. And I know I should say this for every chapter but I do not own Criminal Minds or CSI NY. Here is the next installment. **

**Chapter 9: Indisputable Evidence**

"I don't what you're expecting to find?" Danny looked quizzically at the FBI agents.

"Anything we can use to prove this guy actually did everything we saw him do…" Hotch began but was cut off.

"Got that covered, Boss," Garcia came through the team's earpieces in an almost happy voice.

"Baby Girl, you're gonna have to explain yourself on that one."

"Ah, Sweet Cheeks, you don't think I wouldn't record that video for future use such as…maybe…prosecution?"

"I love you, you know that?" Morgan smiled slightly at Garcia's assertiveness.

"Like you could hide that fact."

"She has a point," Reid jested, earning him a weak backhand to the gut from Morgan.

"Hey guys," Garcia's tone changed. "I'm looking at the blueprints and there is a ground floor. There is a stairway…" she paused as the team heard the furious clicking of her keyboard "…out the door on the west side of the building to the right."

"You think the place that video was streaming from could be down there?" Lindsay was the first to ask the question on all their minds.

"There is a room that looks to be the right size. Granted for as long as he's owned the property he could have done modifications, but the blueprints show massive amounts of electrical wiring routed there."

"Must be where the main electrical source of the building is located. Let's hit it then," Danny clapped his hands together, ready to put the whole fiasco behind him.

"You should be good on entry. I'm not picking anyone up down there."

"Thanks Garcia."

"I'll stay on in case something comes up."

"I'm starting to love you, too."

"That's a pretty long line," Reid pointed out. Hotch, Gideon, and Rossi each smiled at the truth of Reid's words. Each of them was in that line for one reason of another.

"I hope you all know I'm in the front of that line."

"Of course you are, my Adonis," Garcia made everyone laugh at that.

"Since Garcia covered us on Danielle's case with recording that phone call and the video feed, at best we've only got enough to put him away for a little while. He'd be able to get out on parole or something," Lindsay pointed out.

"She's right," Rossi agreed. "We need more."

"Everyone should focus on anything that will link our unsub to the other murders," Gideon instructed.

"The support group list we found in the unsub's apartment is a start, so look for similar material or research on the previous victims," Hotch's words made Morgan flinch. Morgan was still not able to call his sister a "victim".

"Indisputable evidence is gonna be our only shot at convicting this scumbag," Mac was not about to let the opportunity slip away. This unsub was never gonna see the outside of a prison cell if he had anything to do with it. "If you even have a question about something, bag it."

"Personal research and diaries will most likely be hidden in some inaccessible location so look for safes, locked file cabinets, and chests," Rossi included.

"I remember a medical refrigerator in the room also," Reid continued. "That's probably where we're gonna find the drugs he's using."

"Get as many samples as you can," Hotch ordered. "The more we have the easier it is going to be to test. I want you to take the samples you get back to the lab as soon as you find them"

"I'll go back with you," Stella offered. "Adam can analyze the samples and see if it matches the substance Sid found in the first three victims' systems. He can also run the composition through the system to see if it matches any known muscle paralyzing compounds."

"We just came up to the door. How's it looking, Garcia?"

"It's quiet as a ghost town, Boss. I don't see anyone else in the building."

"I still want everyone with weapons drawn. It wouldn't be the first time we're caught off guard."

The team entered swiftly and quietly, clearing each area before assessing the surroundings and search for any relevant evidence. Both teams were moving from area to area with nothing much in the way of evidence, and most notably, not running into the second unsub. Fifteen minutes into the tactical sweep, Morgan was the first to see it.

"This definitely looks like the same place," Morgan officially noted. It gave him an uneasy feeling, looking into the room he was sure was the one from the video feed that had been sent to Garcia's computer.

"Boom!" Lindsay and Stella knew what that meant.

"Whatcha got, Danny?" Stella made her way to him. He was standing on the table in the middle of the room.

"Camera," he simply said as he dismounted it from the ceiling.

"We'll have to get this to Adam, too," Stella said, taking the camera from Danny so he could jump off the table.

"I can do that, ma'am," Garcia offered her technical expertise.

"No you can't, Love," Morgan put a damper on her parade.

"Ugh! I'm offended! You doubt my skills, Grasshopper?" every BAU member laughed. Danny, Stella, and Lindsay looked intrigued.

"Come on now. You know I would never doubt your skills, Sensei. I was simply trying to point out the fact that your skills have already been assigned to search through the good doctor's computer."

"You make a good point. I will forego your punishment."

"We can get Adam on the camera. I'll go back to the lab with you and Dr. Reid to do the compound analysis," Lindsay plotted. "It'll make me feel like I'm really doing something for her."

"That'll work," Hotch agreed. "We'll be able to finish up here. Take this computer with you also so Garcia can get on it as soon as possible."

"I'll get on it as soon as it arrives," Garcia pledged. Hopefully she could finally be the barer of good news.

"The good news is it looks to be in good shape. Although, if the hard drive is wiped," Reid was cut off.

"I'll have no problem retrieving its contents," Garcia concluded.

"I _was _going to say that," Reid defended.

"Let us know what you find. As soon as the tests are done, we should have enough to start the interrogation."

"I'll get them in here as soon as they enter, My Liege," Garcia vowed.

"Are you gonna be alright by yourself here with all these feds?" Stella joked at Danny.

"I'll be fine," Danny did not appreciate Stella's joke. "Besides someone has make sure this guy," he jabbed in them toward Morgan, "gets to the hospital as fast as possible once we get done here."

"I _can_ operate a GPS," Morgan only pretended to be offended.

"But I know the shortcuts around the city when your GPS gets you stuck in traffic."

"And your experience and knowledge is very much appreciated."

"Will you go? Please," Danny was practically pushing Lindsay and Stella out the door as Reid finished collecting the pieces of the desktop. "I will call once we get any information from the hospital."

"You better," Lindsay looked deadly serious about that fact.

"Scout's honor," he placed his hand on his heart.

"I just want to put this behind us," Lindsay's fatigue and frustration was starting to show.

"We all do," Rossi assured her. She looked at Hotch to JJ to Gideon who wore looks of agreement. Morgan's face didn't hold the same hope. It was that moment she allowed herself to dwell on DJ's illness. In that same moment she realized they would never be able to entirely put it behind them. Unlike the rest of his team, Morgan and everyone at the lab had to face the reality of DJ's situation. This case allowed them to focus on something else; something to accomplish. They had a huge victory that, at least for a little while longer, overshadowed the impending defeat. Stella jolted Lindsay from her thoughts.

"Let me help you with that," Stella was offering to help Reid who was obviously struggling under the weight of the computer.

"Thanks," he gave a small embarrassed smile. "To Garcia, right away," he assured Hotch before he, Stella, and Lindsay disappeared into the dark hallway.

"Hotch," JJ yelled from the corner of the room. "Locked cabinet."

"I haven't seen any keys around," Danny noted.

"Look again. We need to get in that cabinet," Hotch ordered.

"Force is not going to work," Rossi noticed the looks on Morgan and Danny's faces. They were both hoping a crow bar or baseball bat might to the job, but also both knew they were wrong.

So the hunt began for the one key that everyone was hoping would unlock the murky and delusional world of Dr. Christopher Brown. No corner went unsearched. Every nook and cranny was gone over by at least two people including the adjacent office. After tossing everything in the room, an hour long search came up with nothing.

"I seriously don't think that key is here," JJ was the first to officially declare the search a bust. Once it was spoken, everyone else stopped what they were doing in agreement.

"Hang on," Gideon pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Prentiss…what personal items were documented when Brown was booked?" he put her on speaker as she flipped through the log.

"The log shows just a wallet and a set of keys."

"How many?"

"Keys? Uh…looking at the keychain probably about ten or so"

"What do the keys look like?"

"They look like normal keys. Nothing looks special or old fashioned. Why do ask?"

"I'll bet money one of those keys fits that lock," Danny was already inspecting the keyhole on the cabinet.

"We found a locked cabinet in the basement office," Hotch explained to Emily over the speaker. "A sweep of the room came up empty on a key."

"This guy wouldn't just leave the key laying around for someone to happen upon," Gideon expounded.

"He'd have to be in control of where that key was at all times. He'd be too paranoid someone would steal his ideas," Prentiss was finally on the same page. "I'll find Detective Flack and get the keys to you as fast as possible."

"Just get them to the lab. We can meet you there with the cabinet," Danny suggested. "We've collected everything we could find already. I'd say we're done here."

"See you at the lab then," a click was all they heard from Emily before Gideon hung up his phone.

"Let's get all this evidence upstairs. The sooner we get out of here the better," Morgan was ready to be done with the whole place.

"I second that," Danny motioned toward the hallway.

"I third," JJ added as they gathered the assorted files and evidence bags that had accumulated through their search. Hotch, Danny, and Morgan worked to move the file cabinet. With the three of them it was still hard work but they did find a freight elevator and they were all relieve they didn't have to negotiate the staircase.

"Thank God for elevators," Danny said as they closed up the truck. It had been a small feat but the three of them had eventually gotten the cabinet into the back of the SUV. It had been decided that Danny would drive back with Morgan riding shotgun. Hotch would follow in the only other SUV left with Gideon, Rossi, and JJ. "I hope they can keep up through the traffic."

"Hotch will be fine," Morgan answered shortly. His mind was focused somewhere else.

"How about you, man?" noticing the FBI agent was not all there. "How are you holding up?" Danny asked as they got into the SUV.

"Huh? Oh, I'll be alright. This is just the first time today I've been able to stop and actually process everything."

"DJ…and her illness," Danny knew all too well what the agent was talking about. He had been stifling the same thoughts all day.

"Yeah…its real hard coming to terms with the fact I'm gonna lose this battle."

"I know what you mean."

"This isn't the same as when we were younger; when the street thugs in the neighborhood need a good stare or the occasional punch in the face to just leave her alone and not come back around. I can't fight this one for her."

"Tell you what. If you find anything to punch or kick the crap out of and I'm around just come find me and I'll join you."

"I'll do that," Morgan looked pensively out the window, "and thanks."

"I'm not sure I should be thanked just yet. I'm sure I could find us some punching bags or something if you really need…"

"No, not about that," Morgan chuckled a bit under his breath. No wonder DJ liked the people she worked with in New York. He at least remembered that much from their phone conversations.

"OK?" Danny trailed off not knowing the new direction of the current conversation.

"I'm just glad she found a place she loves to work and people she can trust in this city. She was so nervous coming to the Big City," Morgan smiled remembering all the phone calls he had gotten the first week DJ had spent in New York.

"I can't imagine Chicago being much different."

"That's what I told her, but this was different. That's all I heard for a whole month after she moved here. She was really afraid of becoming one of those people who come to the city and never really become anything and even if you ask the neighbors no one knows who they are."

"A victim of the city."

"So, thank you for keeping her out of obscurity I guess. Otherwise I probably would have never even known about her missing or her being sick."

"You're welcome, but I really think DJ was the one who saw to that. I can't imagine that girl ever being anything but loved by anyone she met. It isn't easy winning us over in the lab, especially Mac, but it took about a week before she was a part of our family."

"Sounds just like her," and the rest of their ride was filled with exchanges about DJ and went back and forth with stories, each trying to out do the other. Morgan obviously had a few more, but Danny had few real good ones that Morgan knew he never would have had heard otherwise. "After that Danny, all I've got to say is that I am so glad I was never her prank victim."

"I was usually the conspirator after that."

"I was always the conspirator. My poor sisters were always victims."

They had just arrived at the lab where Adam was already waiting for them with a dolly for the cabinet.

"Let's get this thing inside. I see a lab tech who is eager to cut into this thing if we don't have a key."

"Maybe we won't need a punching bag after all."

Hotch pulled the second SUV into the next spot and everyone exited the vehicle. "Do we have the keys yet?"

"We just got here. I haven't been inside," Danny heard the ding of the elevator which revealed a second lab tech looking a little too ready to help with cabinet. "Adam, you're a life saver with that dolly."

"That's a first. Flack's upstairs."

"Good. I'll bet he's got the keys for this thing."

"Keys?" Adam and the second tech looked like their favorite puppy had died.

"Oh, you boys weren't thinking about sawing into that thing, were you?"

"Maybe we were."

"Sorry Adam."

"Figures," as he rolled the dolly to the back end of the SUV and Danny, Morgan, and he pulled it down. "I guess we can use keys if you want to do things the easy way. The saw is at the ready if we need it. It's always good to be prepared."

"You guys got it from here?" Danny addressed Agent Hotch.

"Wait. You're not going in?" Morgan was right behind Adam with the dolly but had turned around at Danny's question.

"We've still got the interrogation," Hotch also looked puzzled at the detective.

"All due respect, Sir, I'm not needed here. There's somewhere else I'm more needed."

"I understand. Morgan, you can go with him."

"Are you sure you don't need me for the interrogation?"

"Detective Messer here is right. You are more needed at the hospital. Your sister is going to need you there when she pulls out of this."

"We've done interrogations before, Morgan. I think we can handle it," Rossi joked.

"You should go be with her. If we need any help we've got a lab full of cops who I'm sure would be more than willing to lend a hand," Gideon patted Morgan on the shoulder as past by toward the elevator. "Go be with your sister," Gideon made his way to the elevator behind Adam with the dolly and was quickly followed by Hotch and Rossi.

"I'll call you when were done," JJ assured Morgan with a hug before she followed the senior agents to the elevator.

"Thanks JJ," Morgan called after JJ as she jogged to catch the elevator. "Are you sure we're not needed here?" Morgan re-directed his attention to Danny who had already opened the driver's side door.

"Yes I'm sure, now get in the car."

"Okay. I'm going."

"Besides, I think she would kill me if I kept you here at the lab."

"I know she'd kill me for not finding a way to escape," they both laughed at the truth of their words as the closed the doors of the SUV and made their way to the hospital to check on DJ's status.


End file.
